


A Matter of Biology

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Argentina, Argentina National Team, Biting, Developing Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Friendship, International Break, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Old fic now posted for Quarantine 2020, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Russia, abo with consent, international friendlies, kunessi - Freeform, rating changed to explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Nicolás guides him down the hall, body still tight with tension. “You shouldn’t be alone,” his friend says, a hint of a growl in his voice. “Not anywhere until we’re back in England. We don’t really know if it’s true about how they do things here. The last thing we need is you mated to some neanderthal from Russia. It would probably be the end of your career.”“They were being perfectly nice,” Kun says, frowning. Instead, he takes a deep breath as the familiar scents of his teammates wash over him, trying to raise his spirits again. It’s what gives him the strength to add, “I’m allowed to do things differently here. You’re the one who was being rude.”
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 66
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/gifts).



> Day 7 of April and my Quarantine 2020 fic fest: Today from the archives... 
> 
> Argentina had friendlies in Russia in preparation for the 2018 WC, against Russia and Nigeria in November 2017. Leo was called back to Barcelona after the Russia game--they'd won 1-0 with a goal from Kun. Argentina lost to Nigeria 2-4 with goals from Kun and Banega, but Kun strangely fainted at halftime and didn't play the second half. I was always really intrigued by that and wondered what had happened, and thus this fic was born.
> 
> I decided on ABO which I've really only written and posted once before ([What's Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247785)), although that was sort of ~fairytale type of universe whereas this one is modern-day.
> 
> I've also made Leo the alpha this time, and though I rarely write dominant Leo, he's always a lot of fun to play with...

Kun likes Russia.

He didn’t think he would, for whatever reason. He thought it would be dark and cold, dreary like England and filled with miserable people who would try to walk all over him and order him around as soon as they found out his status. But it’s not like that and for the first time in a long time, Kun feels welcomed.

It’s cold, yes, but it’s not dark.

It’s full of bright lights and colorful places and he likes it. For the most part, he has no idea what anybody is saying around him, especially the crowds, but the people are friendly and the smiles are genuine. Everyone from the fans to the interpreters to the staff is polite and happy to see him or explain things to him. They even give him all sorts of advice and suggestions of places to shop and eat, seeming unfazed by Kun’s hesitance.

It’s different from the last few months in Manchester, where the restrictions on unmated omegas have been getting stricter. Hell, there he's not allowed out without an alpha chaperone.

In Russia it’s been made clear that Kun can go anywhere he likes without repercussions, and the only reason he’s followed by security is that he’s a footballer—not because of his status. He wasn’t been sure what to think of his newfound freedom at first, or of the hulking alphas dressed in black who followed his every move. He’s had no time to contemplate the former as he worries about the latter. But he soon realizes they mean him no harm, especially when he sees the way they treat everyone equally. And while the security guys appear terrifying and dangerous while Kun’s shopping, once inside the hotel, they bend down to his level to haltingly joke about how only tourists wear so many layers.

Kun stares back incredulously as he shivers and tries to breathe feeling into his frozen hands. City’s security’s never bothered to make conversation with him, much less smile at him, and he flounders for a response.

Also because he’s really fucking cold and that’s somehow made it hard for him to think.

He can tell that the guards are trying to put him at ease, making themselves appear smaller and less threatening.

A few of the men laugh at his silence, but it’s kind, and eventually, a group of them stumble through a mixture of Russian and Spanish and English as they try to tell Kun where to buy better gloves. One of the younger guards has a better grip of English and he slowly takes a step closer and then holds out a hand to show Kun the fabric, stretching it slightly and revealing the lined insides. There’s still a proper amount of space between them as if he’s trying to be respectful and not overstep. “Is good, no? Then you be like real Russian!”

One of the older guards says something then in their language, blowing a kiss, and they all laugh again.

The younger man instantly steps back, stammering something apologetically like he’s embarrassed.

Kun’s flattered. He blushes slightly, having a feeling he can guess what was just said, and he shakes his head a bit at his new friends. None of the smiles disappear, perhaps used to omegas scolding them for their flirtation, so Kun starts pulling out his phone with his numb fingers. “What was the name of the store again?” he asks, unable to recall the quick jumble of sounds. “I want to find it on the map,” he says, and when there’s no response, he looks up. He frowns to find that the guards are straightening and turning into stone again. “What—,” he starts to ask, unsure of what’s happened when he’s interrupted.

“There you are, Kun,” Nicolás says, stepping into Kun’s space and bumping against his hip. He’s still wearing his warm-up tracksuit, though he’s no longer wearing his puffy jacket. He cooly meets the gazes of the guards, hand going to Kun’s back. He’s not quite touching, but the possessive act is clearly noted. “We’re all in the lounge. Come along.” It’s not exactly an order, but his tone isn’t one to be trifled with and his eyes are firm.

The younger guard who had shown Kun his gloves shifts and huffs, either outright insulted or unable to control himself, though none of the others move other than to stand up straighter.

Kun’s nostrils flare as he realizes Nicolás has misread the situation. But now he’s got several annoyed alphas on his hands and the last thing he wants is trouble. “Of course,” he says lightly, smiling at the guards and hoping they see his regret. “Thank you for,” he says, fumbling with his words and finally holding his gloves up and knowing they’ll understand. “I’ll look for new ones. Russian ones,” he adds, trying to get a laugh.

But the guards do not smile again, and Kun’s pulled away feeling sad.

Nicolás guides him down the hall, body still tight with tension. “You shouldn’t be alone,” his friend says, a hint of a growl in his voice. “Not anywhere until we’re back in England. We don’t really know if it’s true about how they do things here. The last thing we need is you mated to some neanderthal from Russia. It would probably be the end of your career.”

“They were being perfectly nice,” Kun says, frowning. Instead, he takes a deep breath as the familiar scents of his teammates wash over him, trying to raise his spirits again. It’s what gives him the strength to add, “I’m allowed to do things differently here. You’re the one who was being rude.”

Nicolás says something under his breath and propels Kun forward to where Chiquito is on the sofa.

*****

Kun idly watches the card game going on in front of him. He could probably join in if he wanted, sure that Papu or Éver would let him take their place if he showed any interest. But cards have never interested him, so he merely sits and watches, flicking his eyes over to Chiquito’s cards just out of curiosity each time there’s a new hand.

But mostly Kun keeps his eyes on the bag at his feet so he doesn’t lose it. The box inside is small and he might be able to put it into his jacket pocket, but he’s not quite sure and doesn’t want to look like an idiot trying. So he keeps it at his feet, the plain white shopping bag not drawing much attention.

Much.

“What did you get?” Paulo asks, leaning over the sofa to peer down at the bag. “Show me,” he suggests, voice silky smooth, a hint of an Italian accent sliding into his words like he hopes it will help get him what he wants. “Maybe it’s for me?” he asks teasingly, reaching his fingers in Kun’s direction like he’s waiting for a present.

Kun turns his head, Paulo’s voice sounds grating to his ears. “No. It’s not. It’s nothing,” he says shortly, hoping Paulo will move on. The boy’s scent swirls around him, slightly cloying in comparison to the others floating throughout the room. The smell shouldn’t be so off-putting to him, but it is. “Go away.”

It’s a matter of biology after all.

It wouldn’t make sense for him to respond favorably to other omegas, not when there are so many available alphas.

Paulo should feel the same way about Kun’s scent, but he’s never let on if that’s the case. At Kun’s answer, he pouts, moving off to wind himself around Ángel and ask something about PSG. Kun breathes easier for a moment, but then he realizes he hears the name Neymar and he stiffens in response, a surge of jealousy shooting through his gut.

Beside Kun, Chiquito laughs. “Relax, Kun,” he soothes. “You’re too harsh with him,” Chiquito says, patting him on the knee. “He’s young, eh? He’ll learn.” Chiquito’s scent is much more comforting than Paulo’s, and the hand on his knee squeezes lightly before letting go. “You shouldn’t let him get to you.”

“He knows it’s not for him. He knows it’s a gift for Leo,” Kun says instead, irritated all over again. “Just, just a scarf. I thought, maybe I’d get some Christmas shopping out of the way. You know?”

And he didn’t want to share that with Paulo.

He didn’t want to share that found it in the last store he’d visited. That it was the softest thing he’d ever touched. That he could already imagine the way it would look draped around Leo’s neck.

Even now, he can remember the way the fabric felt as he dragged it over his palms, trying to decide if Leo would like it. The Russian saleswoman had waited patiently like she understood his indecision, and he’d agonized over whether the blue was the right blue—not the blue for City, or blue for Argentina, or blue for Barcelona. It was a different blue, one that neither of them would normally wear, and that’s what had given Kun pause. But then he’d imagined the blue next to Leo’s skin, how it would look with Leo’s smile…

Chiquito squeezes his knee again. “Of course it is,” he says calmly, reaching for the mate on the table in front of them. “He’ll love it.”

Kun smiles at his friend, knowing Chiquito is just humoring him. “You don’t even know what it looks like,” he says as he slouches down onto the sofa and curls into Chiquito’s body a little. Truthfully he’s still a little cold, and Chiquito’s warmth is helping a lot.

He’s not sure why there aren’t any blankets around for him to use.

Chiquito swallows, unbothered as he puts an arm around Kun. “You’re giving it to him,” he says, sounding amused. “He’ll love it.”

Kun turns his face into Chiquito’s jacket then, shaking his head. He wants to say something, but he keeps quiet. Despite what the others think, his relationship with Leo is a confusing one. They’re obviously friends, and definitely more than that… Well, Kun can’t say how much more. Lately, things have been changing, and for the better, Kun thinks.

But they aren’t mated. And everybody knows that.

Paulo’s laughter cuts through the lounge, and Kun grits his teeth.

*****

Kun dozes off on the sofa. When he wakes up it’s because of the commotion in the doorway and he doesn’t have to look to know who’s arrived. His eyes flutter open with effort, excitement starting to build, and he licks his lips. “He’s here,” he murmurs without meaning to, a shiver going through him.

Chiquito makes a knowing sound above him—a sort of half-laugh that rumbles through his body and into Kun’s—removing his arm immediately. Kun’s drowsy, now a bit cold, and he doesn’t hold back a quiet whimper. “Wanna get me on his shit list, eh?” Chiquito asks. But he puts his arm back around Kun obediently. “Don’t expect this will last long, you know.”

Kun sighs, trying to wake up fully. The card game is still going on, but now Matías and Enzo are sitting on the opposite side of the table. There are several empty bottles of water on the table, along with a few different mugs, and Kun can’t really tell how much time has passed. His other teammates are all still spread throughout the room, a few on their phones though a bunch are all playing some other game near the windows. Kun doesn’t really pay attention to their conversation, eyes straying over to the door.

Waiting.

Masche enters first, looking annoyed as he sets his bags down. “Fucking freezing,” he mutters, saying a few hellos before he comes over to see Kun. He raises his eyebrows at Chiquito but doesn’t say anything about their position. Instead, he flicks his eyes down Kun’s body. “Rib giving you any more trouble?” he asks, and though his voice is gruff, Kun can sense his concern.

“I’m good,” Kun says simply. It aches a little here and there, but not nearly enough to bring it up here and in front of everyone. He’s fit enough to play now, just as he has been for City, and it’s just a matter of time before he’s completely healed.

Masche nods. He hesitates and then lightly touches the top of Kun’s head. “You worried us,” he says bluntly, as Kun looks up at him in concern. “Be careful, eh? I don’t think you know…” He bites off his last few words and just shakes his head. “Be careful,” he repeats, waiting until Kun blinks up at him before dropping his hand. Then he pointedly looks at Chiquito. “You feeling brave today, my friend?”

Chiquito laughs. “Just keeping him warm,” he says as he tosses his cards on the table.

Masche shakes his head, barely looking at Enzo before his teammate moves over to make more room. There’s a hierarchy here, of course. “Can’t wait to get out of here.”

Kun keeps looking at the door. “I like Russia,” he says softly, even as Matías laughs at him. “It’s different, but I like it.” He smiles at Masche. “It’s not that much colder than England, you know.” And he knows that Masche remembers the weather in Liverpool, so he must know that Kun’s right. “Cold, but not unbearable.”

Masche grumbles. But whatever he says in response is lost as the door opens again.

Kun can’t help the gasp that he lets out as Leo walks in.

As always, Leo’s small stature does nothing to disguise his power and his scent immediately fills the room. They’re all alphas or betas—aside from Paulo and Kun—but it’s incredibly obvious who’s top alpha here. Everyone sort of twitches in response, which is typical after being apart for a few months and Kun briefly wonders how alphas smell to other alphas.

Is it like how Paulo smells to him?

But then as he takes a deep breath, staring at Leo, a wave of want sweeps over Kun so strongly that he thinks that it’s good he’s already sitting—otherwise he would have fallen to his knees.

Leo smells like Leo, and Kun could never in a thousand years describe that. His scent is sharp and spicy, yet soft and sweet at the same time. It makes no sense at all, and yet all the sense in the world, and Kun tries not to breathe too much in because he’s afraid he’s going to faint. He'll get used to the smell after a day or so, but for now, it's completely overwhelming.

Their eyes meet and Kun’s heart stops. And then starts again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun sits up. Everything feels shaky as he stops leaning on Chiquito, and he wonders if he should be so quick to push away his support.
> 
> His body's forgotten what it’s like to feel this way, to feel so on edge, to feel *Leo*.

Kun sits up. Everything feels shaky as he stops leaning on Chiquito, and he wonders if he should be so quick to push away his support.

His body's forgotten what it’s like to feel this way, to feel so on edge, to feel *Leo*.

It happens when they're apart for so long. Kun's Manchester life lulls him into some sort of false security, and then the moment he's back in Leo's presence everything explodes inside of him. It's so much different than feeling nervous or excited, nothing like when he steps out onto the pitch for a game or has to talk to the press in English. It's weakness and uncertainty and adrenaline and desires all mixed together.

He runs his fingers through his hair, tries to comb down some of the wayward strands. None of this would matter to Leo, really, and Kun knows that, but he can't stop himself. His hands run down his chest, fixing his jacket, trying to make himself more presentable. As an afterthought, he wipes his mouth, hoping he hadn’t been drooling in his sleep. His eyes dart toward Chiquito’s chest and he doesn’t see any wet spots.

In his head, he’s thinking of what to say to Leo.

It’s been so long. Too long, really. And though they’ve texted and exchanged messages—like Leo sending that video congratulating him on breaking City’s scoring record—seeing each other in person is so different. And that Leo in that video had been so different from the Leo in front of him. That Leo was Barcelona’s Leo, dressed in a white t-shirt, calm and smiling.

This Leo is Argentina’s Leo, wearing a frown and looking dangerous in a black leather jacket.

Kun doesn’t treat those two Leo’s the same—and maybe that’s why he’s stayed so close to Leo for all these years. He understands the difference.

Paulo doesn’t.

Of course *he* doesn't.

Kun’s hands curl into fists as he watches Paulo practically drape himself over Leo in greeting. Kun shouldn’t be jealous—he shouldn’t—especially since he knows that Paulo’s probably reacted the same way to Leo’s scent. He can see from here how Paulo’s fingers are clawing into Leo’s jacket to help him stay upright, how his cheeks are blushing as Leo gives him his full attention. Kun shouldn’t be jealous because he understands how any omega would find Leo desirable.

But Kun *is* jealous, seeing how Leo’s hands so casually stroke through Paulo’s hair, how Leo listens intently to whatever it is Paulo is saying. And then Leo smiles, his hand cupping Paulo's cheek.

It's intimate.

Kun can’t help the sound that escapes his throat.

“Kun,” Chiquito croons immediately. “It’s alright,” he says as he forgets the cards and tries to calm him. Across from them, Masche is also looking concerned, undoubtedly smelling Kun’s pain. “Kun,” Chiquito says again. “Look at me.”

Kun turns his head with difficulty, meeting Chiquito’s eyes.

“You’re okay,” Chiquito says quietly. “Everything is okay. You're safe. Take a deep breath,” he says, reaching down to coax open Kun’s fists. “Relax your fingers.” He starts rubbing Kun’s palms, gently keeping Kun’s hands between his, tsking as he sees the crescent-shaped marks from his fingernails. "What can I do for you?"

Kun looks down at his hands, vision blurring slightly until he blinks rapidly. He should be in better control of himself, but he must still be tired. Chiquito keeps rubbing his hands, keeps up a steady stream of comforting words, and gradually Kun recovers, drawing strength from his friend. “I’m sorry,” Kun mutters, feeling silly now. “I wasn’t… I just…” he says, not knowing what to say other than how much he hurts.

He hurts and he aches, and it isn’t his rib this time. It’s deeper, deeper inside, and the burst of pain is growing larger by the second. Because he doesn’t want to be here anymore. He doesn’t want to see anything anymore.

He wants what he can’t have and it’s tearing him apart.

“Get him some water?” Matías is saying, while Papu and Éver have reappeared and are hovering anxiously. It means the rest of the group will likely follow, as soon as they catch Kun's scent. Even the haughtiest alphas will attempt to soothe an omega in need. But Kun is their friend and teammate and they'd be at his side in any case if he needed them. "Maybe call the doctor?"

“I’m just tired,” Kun finally gets out, smiling wanly at his teammates and trying to get out of there before he's the center of attention. “I’ll just go to bed, I think,” he adds when it looks like Chiquito is going to say something else. “I didn’t sleep on the plane, and the time zones have been messing with me. Obviously, a little nap on the sofa isn’t going to do it, is it?” He pulls his hands free and stands up, not looking over at where he last saw Leo and Paulo.

Leo should have smelled him too. Unless he's too caught up in Paulo's scent.

Kun can still hear Paulo and Leo talking, still knows they're there--not that he could ever lose Leo's scent, but he refuses to look at them. “Goodnight,” he says to Chiquito and the others, proud of himself when he keeps the trembling out of his voice. He sounds more like himself and less like a damsel in distress and he stands up straighter to sell the ruse.

Masche stands too. “I’ll walk you to your room. I’d rather turn in early, myself. Planes always fuck me up. And you shouldn’t be alone around here anyways.”

Kun tries not to look miffed. But after Nicolás being rude earlier, he's not in the mood to put up with any alpha posturing. “I can walk by myself,” he says, ignoring the way Masche stares at him in surprise. Truthfully, Kun wouldn't normally talk back to Masche--only because Masche's usually quite reasonable--but he's got to get out of there. “Everyone here has been very nice and I certainly don’t have anything to worry about just walking back to my room.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer.

Doesn’t wait for anything.

*****

Masche catches up to him before he’s gotten very far.

Kun had been trying to distract himself by studying the opulent paintings on the walls, trailing his fingers along some of the paint swirls even though he knows he probably shouldn’t. The hallways are empty, thankfully, with their floor being limited to only the team and staff. That means there aren't any fans with their cameras to see Kun behave inappropriately. But their hotel looks like a museum, the richness of the furnishings seeming utterly confusing after their last dinky lodgings. Wealth is strange here, and Kun hasn't quite figured it out. He'd slowed to read the labels on the artwork and it had cost him.

But as Masche approaches, he stops walking and looks at him, almost challengingly. Other omegas might cower at the way Masche frowns back at him, but Kun's never been afraid of him. And Masche's never tried to push the issue. Masche's an alpha, but they're equals on the team. And Kun's in no mood to listen to a lecture about anything.

Especially tonight.

He’s tired, angry, and hurting, and while maybe he would normally apologize to Masche for his abruptness it’s not going to happen right now. “I said I could go by myself.”

Masche doesn’t look offended. If anything, his frown morphs into a look of concern. “You forgot this,” he says shortly, holding out the shopping bag. The plastic handles are twisted into a knot to prevent anything from falling out. “Chiquito said you'd want it, and that I should run after you.”

Kun’s face burns with embarrassment and he takes it immediately. “I—,” he says, caught off guard. “Thank you.” He clutches it to his stomach, having forgotten all about his gift for Leo. He says a small prayer of thanks that Chiquito was always looking out for him. “I forgot,” he ends up saying plainly to Masche, shifting his weight. He can feel the small box inside and he sighs. “Maybe I won’t give it to him after all,” he murmurs, looking down at the rug under his feet.

“Kun,” Masche says, and Kun looks up at him. Masche’s face reveals nothing. Instead, Masche takes a step closer to him and enfolds him in his arms.

Kun can count on one hand the number of times that Masche has hugged him.

“Masche,” Kun says hesitantly, “are you alright?” He can feel Masche squeeze him once, as they both stand there breathing each other in. There's nothing threatening about it, as Masche is bonded and has never shown any sort of interest in Kun in anything other than friendship. Still, it's out of the ordinary, and Kun squeezes him back, listening to their heartbeats slowly fall in sync.

“I’m going to say this once,” Masche says quietly, arms wrapped around Kun’s back securely. The bag crinkles between them, and he must be able to feel the box, but he doesn’t mention it. “I make it my business not to get involved in these things. Things were very straight forward with Fernanda and I’ve never regretted that for a single moment.”

Kun doesn’t understand.

“But things are not always straightforward for everyone else,” Masche continues. “Do you get what I am trying to say?”

Kun can guess. He can guess that Masche’s talking about Leo, about how hard it is for Leo to think about a mate, and about how they must be patient and support Leo if he decides he wants Paulo. There’s a lot of pressure on Leo with Argentina, and on Paulo too, and they need to figure out things in their own time. All of it makes Kun’s eyes blur again. “Yes,” he says simply, even though he hates it. But he can be a good friend. He can be there for Leo. “I understand.”

Masche squeezes him again. “Okay,” he says gently. “Now, I’m going to go back to the lounge,” he says as he releases Kun from the hug. His hands are still on Kun’s shoulders and he lets one wander to the back of Kun’s neck to give him a little shake. “You’re going straight to your room and straight to bed, yes?” His voice is a bit throaty now as if he's trying to get his alpha wiles to work on Kun.

Because Kun’s genuinely tired, he finds it easy to obey. “Yes, Masche,” he says quietly, blinking his tears away.

Masche sighs. “Off you go then. Though I expect Leo will follow shortly.” Kun very carefully doesn’t move or react at that, but Masche probably sees more than Kun wants him to. “Goodnight, Kun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kun nods again and then turns. He can still sense Masche watching him as he walks through the long corridor, but when he looks back Masche smiles and turns the other way. Kun shakes his head wearily, still clutching his bag to his stomach, and continues on. He finds himself marveling at the paintings again, but he doesn't zone out this time and continues on to his room.

His room.

Well, his and Leo’s.

Just the thought of Leo makes him ache again, but Kun tries to squash it down. It’s usually been a source of pride for Kun—knowing that Leo’s specifically requested they room together. It had started when they were younger, when Leo wasn’t as famous and important as he is now, when neither of them was alpha and omega. They’d both been kids, really. Young and homesick, confused and lonesome, thrown together due to circumstance.

Kun hadn’t known he’d become an omega.

As a child, he’d figured his build told the story. He was small, yes, but he was strong. Short and stocky with a ferocious temper that often got the better of him. His coaches had identified him at a young age, saying yes, that’s the alpha that will lead Argentina to victory. And so when Kun had seen Leo—when he had seen that thin and timid boy sitting across from him one morning—Kun had assumed Leo would become an omega, and Kun had promised himself right then and there that he would look out for his teammate.

And then…

One day Kun had woken up as an omega instead.

*****

These days, Kun chooses the bed by the window.

He doesn’t really think about it anymore. It’s second nature to choose that bed, the one closest to the wall. While Leo’s never made a big deal about it, it became very obvious early on that Leo wanted the bed by the door. Once, a few years ago, Kun had placed his bag on that bed while he was lost in thought. He’s not sure where they’d been staying—Argentina or China or the United States—but he’d been chattering about something or another and when he looked up, he’d seen that Leo was standing at the foot of the bed.

Leo was usually strong enough to overcome any of his ridiculous alpha instincts that might swirl to the surface on occasion, but in this case, his need to protect the omega nearest to him refused to subside.

Nothing had been said outright, but Leo had shifted his weight and flicked his eyes between the beds for long enough that Kun had silently moved his stuff over to the other one. Leo had looked slightly relieved, though his scent had never changed and he’d never said a word of thanks to Kun.

Kun was amused. But as a result, he’s never thought to fight Leo on it, especially since it seems like such a little thing for Leo to want.

And Kun is always thinking about Leo might want.

His luggage is over by the desk and after a moment of indecision, he places the shopping bag over there too. He peeks inside to see the box, and then, unable to help himself, he opens the box to stare down at the blue scarf. His fingers slowly run over the fabric, and he closes his eyes at the softness. He almost wishes he’d gotten one for himself, but he has more than enough scarves so that’s a really silly thought. A few shouts from the hallway wake him up and he jerks his hand back and replaces the lid and closes the bag. Leo won’t look in it without asking, Kun knows.

Leo understands needing privacy, after all.

Kun strips down and changes into his nightclothes. The t-shirt leaves something to be desired, and he quickly digs into his suitcase to find a sweatshirt. He didn’t really pack well enough in his haste to make the plane and all he can find is an old long-sleeved tee that’s on the thin side. The sweatpants are warm enough but his bare feet are cold and he digs his toes into the carpet anxiously. He thinks about trying to fiddle with the thermostat, but then decides he’s just going to get under the covers and it won’t matter.

And then there’s the sound of the key in the lock.

Kun goes rigid. He can smell Leo before he sees him, and he desperately tries to get used to it before Leo enters.

He fails.

Leo opens the door, still wearing his leather jacket, dragging his suitcase behind him. There’s a cap pulled down over his forehead like he’s been trying to hide, but it’s more likely that he just didn’t bother to do his hair. A wave of heat follows him in from the hallway, along with the scents of a few other people, and he makes a face. He kicks his bag to the side and shuts the door behind him, but not before Kun can see a few of the security guards standing there like statues. They'd probably been sent to escort Leo everywhere.

Leo stares at the closed door for a few seconds, and then as an afterthought, Leo turns the lock.

By the time Leo’s spun around to face him, Kun’s mostly recovered. They stand there staring at each other for a minute, Leo looking completely unruffled as always while Kun drinks him in and his hands close into fists again.

Leo moves first, throwing his hat over onto the desk. He only has to take a few steps to reach Kun, but they’re sure strides. “Kun,” Leo says, and Kun ducks his head at the soft, slurry voice. “You ass. I looked up and you were gone,” Leo says, hand sliding down Kun’s sleeve. He doesn’t mention Paulo, doesn’t mention why Kun might have left. “How are you?” As is their custom, he leans in and kisses Kun gently on each cheek.

His lips are warm and dry, his beard soft where it should be bristly.

And he smells so good…

Kun returns the greeting the best he’s able, allowing himself to bury his nose in Leo’s neck while his friend hugs him. They’re in private now, and he can let himself enjoy it. “I’m good,” he says, knowing the words are slightly muffled. “I’ve missed you,” he says truthfully, taking a few deep breaths to try to control himself. His hands are still in fists behind Leo’s back, tucked against the leather of Leo’s jacket like he’s afraid to open his hands. “Thank you for the video message.”

But Leo’s hands are open and rubbing his back carefully, either uncaring of Kun’s reactions or not noticing. “Of course,” Leo says quietly. “It’s not every day you become your club’s leading scorer, after all.” He pulls back, and Kun lets him reluctantly. Then Leo stares at him intently, flicking his eyes down at Kun’s chest before returning them to Kun’s face. “How are you, really?” he asks.

The thing with Leo is that... he knows.

He knows what he does to Kun.

Well, part of it. He knows the physical part. He must.

It's relatively normal for people to react to Leo--alphas and betas and omegas alike. Someone as strong as Leo can't be ignored. Granted, omegas react a little differently, but still. In any case, Leo would have to be truly blind to miss how Kun goes weak-kneed around him whenever they meet again after a long time. Leo's scent has always been strong. But Leo's never made Kun feel bad for his reactions. In fact, he's rarely ever even mentioned that Kun's an omega.

Instead, Leo simply treats Kun like a dear friend.

And that's one of the reasons Kun loves him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark when Kun wakes up, and he's a little disoriented as he tries to figure out why he's awake at all. Leo's snoring? No... Some noise from the hallway, maybe? The room is pitch black without any of the lights on, and even the television is off--something that admittedly rarely happens when Leo has control over the remote.
> 
> Something touches his head and Kun furrows his brow in confusion as he realizes that someone is sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair.
> 
> Kun takes a deep breath, blinking into the darkness, and instantly relaxes as he inhales Leo's scent. "Leo?" Kun asks, only slightly concerned, his voice coming out somewhat croaky from sleep. "Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for updates  
> Happy New Year

"Paulo says you were shopping earlier," Leo says once Kun's assured Leo he's okay, had just been tired and wanted to go to the room to rest.

Kun's sitting cross-legged on his bed by the window, hands pulled up in his sleeves while he watches Leo unpack. It's a familiar routine, and Kun blinks sleepily as Leo starts separating his clothes into piles. "We had some free time," he says in response when it becomes clear Leo wants to hear more. It's not exactly an answer. If Leo tries, he'll get the specifics out of him, and Kun doesn't really want that. "The concierge suggested a few places to visit," he adds, trying not to imagine what else Paulo and Leo were talking about.

Leo hums absentmindedly. "Who'd you go with?" He tosses a pair of sweats toward his pillow and then adds a t-shirt, followed by a giant hoodie almost as an afterthought. He puts the other piles into the wardrobe. Kun watches him, struck by how graceful Leo looks doing the simplest of tasks. "Kun?"

Kun tries to snap out of it. “Oh, just some of the guards they assigned to the team,” he says, fingertips rubbing against the inside of his cuffs. And even if he weren’t looking at Leo, he would have felt the way those piercing eyes immediately focused on him. Kun doesn’t lower his gaze, though he feels the heavy weight of Leo’s. “They were nice. I had a good time,” he says, hoping that he doesn’t have to explain.

But he doesn’t have to do anything, because Leo understands. Leo might not like it, if the way his lips twist in thought has anything to do with it, but he doesn’t press Kun the way Nicolás did.

“Good,” Leo says, the pressure of his gaze softening the longer he stares at Kun. It’s clear that he cares about Kun’s safety and happiness, as opposed to being angered or possessive about Kun roaming in a strange city. “Get me anything good for Christmas?”

Kun can’t help the way he smiles then, looking down at his sweats in an effort not to break out into a grin. Sometimes when they’re alone, and Leo lets down his guard, it’s hard for Kun to control himself. Much like there are differences between the Barcelona Leo and Argentina Leo, there are also obvious differences between public Leo and private Leo.

Kun feels privileged that he’s trusted enough to see the latter.

“Guess you’ll have to wait to find out,” Kun says, perking up a little at the playful sound in Leo’s voice. It makes him want Leo even more than he already does. He pretends it’s just the chill in the air and plucks the fabric near his ankles, trying to cover up his bare feet. “You might be on my list. I can’t say.” When he looks back up at Leo, he tilts his head innocently, knowing Leo’s not fooled and that the bag on the desk is definitely for him.

Leo makes a small sound that Kun knows is him smothering laughter, turning away and running a hand through his hair. It sticks up slightly as a result, but Leo doesn’t notice. “Well, even so. You’re always at the top of my list,” Leo says pointedly, shrugging like it’s no big deal. He eyes Kun for a moment longer and then shrugs again, stripping off his shirt and throwing it in the corner.

And Leo’s so casual about it.

Kun’s nails dig into his cuffs and he decides it’s time to get into bed. There’s no point in watching Leo change into his nightclothes. No point in torturing himself any more than he already is. Because for a moment Kun could forget. He’d grown used to Leo’s scent mingling with his and had been able to breathe. And then Leo’d taken off his shirt and Kun could smell him all over again.

Leo clicks on the television, not even caring that whatever channel he's on is completely in Russian. He eyes it, amused, for a half-second and then continues getting undressed.

Kun doesn’t watch Leo take off his jeans. Doesn’t need to see the lovely pale skin, the thick thighs and muscled calves. He doesn’t stare as Leo stands in front of the mirror and runs his hand through his hair, entirely comfortable in tight black briefs that hide absolutely nothing.

And Kun doesn’t make a sound when Leo bends over to pull up the sweats.

Kun doesn’t do any of these things. He doesn’t have to watch any of these things, because his eyes are closed and all he sees is darkness. But he’s always been so hyperaware of Leo, so *in tune* with him, that he knows exactly what Leo’s doing even without watching.

*****

It's dark when Kun wakes up, and he's a little disoriented as he tries to figure out why he's awake at all. Leo's snoring? No... Some noise from the hallway, maybe? The room is pitch black without any of the lights on, and even the television is off--something that admittedly rarely happens when Leo has control over the remote.

Something touches his head and Kun furrows his brow in confusion as he realizes that someone is sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair.

Kun takes a deep breath, blinking into the darkness, and instantly relaxes as he inhales Leo's scent. "Leo?" Kun asks, only slightly concerned, his voice coming out somewhat croaky from sleep. "Are you okay?"

Is this a dream?

No, Kun's awake.

This is happening.

Leo's quiet. He shushes Kun, saying, "It's alright. Go back to sleep." From what Kun can see, he doesn't smile. Leo just keeps moving his hand through Kun's hair, fingers combing through the dark strands slowly. It feels good, feels comforting, and Kun thinks he could just drift back to sleep with Leo beside him... except then he realizes this isn't something that should be happening.

Don't get him wrong--he likes it, but doesn't understand.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Kun asks, now worried that maybe Leo's gotten some bad news that he'd wanted to talk about and now is changing his mind about mentioning it to Kun. But he can't sense anything out of the ordinary from Leo's smell--no heightened stress or fear or anger. He's at a loss to explain what Leo's doing.

Sitting next to him.

In the middle of the night.

Touching his hair.

"You were crying," Leo says then, sighing, fingers in motion, continuing to pet Kun's hair gently. He shifts on the bed in a way that makes it squeak, rocking the mattress inadvertently. "You didn't wake up when I called your name, so I was trying to wake you up in a way that didn't involve you panicking."

Kun's completely thrown. "Huh? I'm fine. I mean, I guess I was dreaming. But I wasn't crying," he says as he tries to peer up at Leo's face. "What are you talking about?"

Leo doesn't say anything, but he stops touching Kun's hair. Kun instantly mourns the loss of his hand, but then a few seconds later his thumb smooths across Kun's cheek. It's only then that Kun feels the wetness of tears.

Kun raises a hand to his face, surprised, and finds that yes, he is crying.

Or was.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kun says, feeling unsettled because he doesn't ever remember waking up crying in his entire life. Not to mention that he must have been pretty loud about it to wake Leo because normally his friend slept like a rock. Especially after flying. Jet lag was a bitch and it usually hit Leo pretty hard. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Kun," Leo admonishes. "Don't be silly. Why should you be sorry?" Leo asks, still soft and quiet, going back to stroking his hair. "I'm glad I heard you. You must have had some sort of nightmare. Do you remember anything? What you were dreaming about?"

Kun doesn't.

He doesn't know if it was because he was dreaming that horrid night where he broke his rib in Amsterdam, or about the games they've lost together over the years... or maybe about Leo and Paulo. "I don't remember," he says quietly. And if he did remember, he probably wouldn't tell Leo anyway. Especially if it was about Leo's attraction to Paulo... He's embarrassed that this has turned into some big thing. Leo's going to think he's some big baby.

"That's alright. Dreams are like that sometimes. Don't worry about it," Leo soothes, his voice steady and calming as he shifts on the bed again. "Maybe it's good you can't remember. But you're definitely okay now? Not upset or anything?"

Kun tries to regain his dignity. "I'm fine," he says, trying to sound confident, even though he probably fails entirely. He manages to at least bite his tongue and not invite Leo to stay with him. It sucks because now he knows Leo will leave him and go back to his bed... Kun would rather Leo stayed with him--climb into bed and cuddle together under the blankets and never leave. But of course, Leo would never do that. "Thank you," Kun adds.

Leo nods and smiles and gets up.

Kun expects him to go back to bed, but instead, Leo walks into the bathroom. He can hear the water running, and then Leo returns with a wet washcloth. It's handed to Kun without a word, and Kun flushes, sitting up slightly. "Thank you," he says again quietly, wiping his face not only to clean it but to hide his red cheeks. He can't deny it's refreshing and he smiles afterward when Leo takes it back.

"Do you want me to get you a water?" Leo asks after, apparently still concerned. "There's some in the mini-fridge. Or a Gatorade? There's a red one left."

After so much time together, of course Leo knows which is his favorite.

"No, it's okay. I'm good. Thank you though," Kun says, feeling better, except he starts shivering a little now that his skin is damp.

Leo sees this, of course, and flicks his eyes at the thermostat on the wall. "I don't think it goes any higher," he says apologetically, toying with the washcloth in his hands like he's not sure what else to do. "I turned it up before I went to bed because you looked cold, so this is as good as it's going to get."

Kun is surprised because he is genuinely chilly and it doesn't feel overly warm in the hotel room. But he's always been a bit funny with temperatures, running hot and cold at the oddest times. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be okay once I get back under the covers," he says, trying to reassure Leo who is still eyeing him.

Leo doesn't look convinced as he stands up. He hovers at Kun's bedside as if he's reluctant to leave things as it is. It's such a strange look on him, and Kun would laugh seeing him so indecisive if he weren't so tired. "It's alright, Leo. I promise I'm fine," Kun says, pulling his hands inside his sleeves again.

And he's about to say more, but then Leo tosses the washcloth to the bedside table and strips off his enormous sweatshirt. It leaves him in a short-sleeved Adidas t-shirt. "Here, I don't need it," Leo says as he holds it out to Kun. "I'm warm enough," he says honestly, dropping it into Kun's astonished hands.

"Leo," Kun protests, fingers sinking into the fabric that's still warm from Leo's body. He half thinks he's going to tear up from Leo's generosity but he manages to stuff that way down and stay calm. "I don't--"

"I don't need it," Leo says again, his smile now obvious that Kun's eyes have adjusted to the darkness. "You put it on," he orders, though his voice doesn't sound anything like an alpha expecting to be obeyed. He just sounds like Leo.

And Kun's already clinging to it, almost afraid that someone's going to try to rip it away from him. "I'm--but," he starts, but Leo's already getting back into his own bed. "Thank you, Leo," he says sincerely, knowing he's sounding like a broken record at this point. He holds the sweatshirt close to his chest in a way he wishes he could hold Leo. "This will definitely keep me warm."

"Goodnight, Kun," Leo says in his soft, slurry drawl, pulling up his own blankets and then turning away from Kun like that's the end of it.

Kun's nearly crying again, this time because he's so touched by Leo's kindness. But that's not all, of course. Leo's scent is rising from the sweatshirt and it's so beautiful and comforting that Kun can't help bury his nose in it. He closes his eyes and rubs it all over his face, breathing deeply and calming instantly.

He pulls the hoodie on, immediately warmer, and then he burrows back under the covers.

Leo's scent lulls him to sleep.

********

Kun doesn't mention what happened in the morning. There's no need, after all. Kun was there. Leo was there. Why discuss it? Still, Leo doesn't ask for his sweatshirt back, and Kun doesn't want to give it back. So Kun doesn't.

Kun doesn't ever want to give it back if he's being honest. When he changes into his clothes for the day--just regular clothes for now, since they have the morning and afternoon free and there's only going to be an evening session--he puts the sweatshirt right back on. It's an Argentina sweatshirt, anyway, so it's not like anyone else is going to think it's weird that Kun's wearing it.

Leo doesn't comment, though his gaze flicks down Kun and his lips twist in semi-amusement.

At breakfast, Kun puts his thermos and gourd full of mate onto the table and then collapses into his chair and yawns while Leo goes to get them plates. That's always been another silly alpha quirk that Leo has--he feels some strange need to provide Kun with sustenance when they're together. A lot of alphas naturally drift toward that inclination--including some in Manchester--so it's really not out of the ordinary. And although Kun really should protest, it is kinda nice to be waited on, so he just lets Leo do what he wants.

Kun rubs his lower back and stretches slightly, feeling a bit of an ache from not being used to the hotel's mattress. By the time he gets used to it, he'll be back in England so there's not much he can do about it. It's not bad enough that he needs any pain meds, but it's still uncomfortable. But that reminds him! He reaches for the pitcher of juice in the middle of the table and fills his glass halfway. His pill case is in his pocket and he pulls it out to tap his daily suppressant onto the table. Then he snaps it closed and swallows the pill quickly with some of the juice.

Easy enough.

Nicolás and Éver are already sitting there with near-empty plates, discussing something quietly and only faintly nod in greeting before they continue talking. Enzo's on his phone next to them eating cereal but he smiles brightly, while Ángel, who's next to him without any food yet, doesn't acknowledge them at all. But that might be due to the way he has his head facedown down on the table in a way that indicates he might have fallen asleep.

Across the room at the other table, Giovani and Matías are sitting on either side of Paulo and laughing at whatever he's saying. Chiquito is there, and Masche too, although they have their backs to Kun and both of them seem to be mostly focused on their food. Paulo says something that makes their heads jerk up, and Kun manages not to roll his eyes as he sees Paulo suck on his spoon suggestively. Chiquito's neck turns red.

It's too fucking early to deal with Paulo.

Kun crosses his arms and pillows his head on them, thinking that maybe Ángel has the right idea. He's still jet-lagged, and the fatigue is as annoying as fuck. Then Leo's tempting smell drifts up from his sleeves and instantly he feels some of his worries float away. He breathes in and out for a moment, feeling the stress melt out of his body every time he inhales. When he's calmed down enough, he sits up and starts pouring some hot water into the gourd so that it's ready for Leo when he comes back. A bit of the steam wafts up into his face and he closes his eyes and enjoys the hot moisture.

Leo's scent swirls around him again then but it's stronger this time, and he opens his eyes to see Leo's returned with their food. Both plates are piled high with some sort of omelet, potatoes, fruit, yogurt, and granola.

Kun accepts his with thanks as Leo sets it down, secretly regretting the way they've both had to give up bacon, and picks up his fork to dive in. Except then he notices his plate has a little chocolate chip muffin next to it. "Oh," Kun says softly, knowing that his face is lighting up, "thank you."

He hasn't had chocolate in so long and he finds that he *really* wants it.

He's reaching for it when Nicolás snatches it off his plate instead.

"Don't you think that you should cool it with the carbs and sugar?" Nicolás asks with a laugh as he peels the paper wrapper off the bottom of the muffin in preparation to eat it himself. "We need our forwards in shape, you know?" He opens his mouth to stuff it inside and--

"Give it back," Leo says roughly, a hint of a growl in his voice. His fingers are gripping the gourd tightly and the bombilla is touching his lips. But he's clearly paused in the act of drinking to reprimand Nicolás.

His irritation curls into the air, the thick anger in his scent threatening to smother them.

The entire table freezes. Éver's spoon is halfway to his mouth, and Enzo ceases speaking to whoever's on the other end of his phone call. Only Ángel moves, and it's to sit up and widen his eyes, having apparently not been asleep like Kun thought.

Nicolás is as alpha as they come, but even he instantly pulls the muffin away from his mouth like he feels the need to obey. He snaps out of it before actually handing it back to Kun and looks stunned. "I was just kidding around--," he starts, hackles rising, some color coming into his cheeks at the force of Leo's stare.

"It's alright, Leo," Kun interrupts, stabbing a tomato that's escaped from his omelet. There's some spinach there too, which he doesn't really like, but he'll eat it anyway. "He can have it," he says as he looks between Leo and Nicolás with some apprehension. It's not good that tempers are flaring so early into training camp. The whole point of them being together is to learn to function as a team and if they're already fighting over breakfast then things are not going in the right direction. "He's right, after all. I shouldn't really--"

"I got it for you. And he is *not* right," Leo says slowly without looking at Kun. He keeps his eyes on Nicolás expectantly. "Give. It. Back."

The threat in his scent lessens, but there's still that heavy musk swirling around them.

Nicolás practically throws the muffin back to Kun, dropping crumbs everywhere. "Jesus, Leo," Nicolás says as he shoves back his chair with an angry screech to leave the table. The other table starts looking over with curiosity, but Nicolás doesn't lower his voice. He ignores the way Éver is trying to pull him back and calm him down. "I forgot you're always such a dick before you've had your mate."

Kun can't help smiling as he eyes the chocolate, eagerly swallowing his spinach so that he can have his treat. Leo rumbles something else then as Nicolás walks away, sucking on the bombilla now that the conflict is over, but Kun isn't listening. He takes a bite and hums happily as the chocolate melts on his tongue.

It's *so* good and he closes his eyes and savors it.

Leo slurps his mate loudly, satisfaction pouring out of him in waves.

The rest of the meal is uneventful. Leo's perfectly fine after Nicolás leaves--pleasantly happy--and he makes aimless conversation with everyone just as he normally would. He talks to Éver about the chances of winning La Liga and to Ángel about the French Cup competition. He even accepts the phone from Enzo to say hello and happy birthday to Enzo's friend despite the fact that he normally hates that sort of thing.

After breakfast, Kun takes advantage of Leo's good mood to get him to accompany him on his quest to find the mythical gloves the guards had recommended.

"I think you need one of those hats too," Leo says, gesturing around his head in a poor imitation of the Russian fur caps with ear flaps. "I mean, if you want to fit in with everyone else." He laughs when Kun gives him a look. "I'm just saying!"

Kun rolls his eyes. "Excuse me, Mr. Jean Shorts. If you think I'm taking a single fashion tip from you," he says as they walk out of the cafeteria, "you have another thing coming."

They'll have to go back to their rooms drop off their mate things and get their coats, and probably have to get assigned some guards before they leave, but in the meantime, Sampaoli has just arrived and is calling Leo over for something or other. Leo sighs. "I'll be right back," he promises, exchanging a quick greeting with Masche who's just walked out as well.

Masche says hello to Kun and the two of them step to the side so that they're not blocking the entire hallway. "Sleep well, Masche?" Kun asks absentmindedly, rubbing his back again with his free hand and staring off after Leo. Masche doesn't answer and Kun turns his head back toward his teammate in confusion. Kun doesn't think anything is wrong, except Masche is eyeing him oddly.

Before Kun can ask, Masche rudely leans in and buries his nose against Kun's throat.

Masche inhales deeply, ignoring the way Kun tries to push him away. "You smell... really good, Kun," Masche rumbles, finally allowing Kun's hand to shove him back. "You're not due soon, are you?" He asks, looking Kun in the eye seriously. "Because---"

Kun splutters. "Masche!" he says, turning red as he looks around to make sure nobody heard them. "I'm not, but even if I was, that's none of your business! Didn't your omega teach you any manners, Jesus!" He thinks he might die of embarrassment and he shrinks against the wall and glares at Masche. "What the hell is wrong with you? I have half a mind to call Fernanda and tell her what you just did."

Masche's nostrils flare and he takes a deep breath. His eyes turn gold for a moment before he settles. "I'll tell her myself. She'll understand," he says calmly. "But your scent is, oddly strong today. I thought yesterday I was imagining things... And now?" He flicks his gaze up and down Kun, lingering on the sweatshirt pointedly. "Well, maybe it's just the way it's reacting to Leo's. Did you think nobody would notice you're wearing it?"

Kun clutches his thermos and gourd to his chest and sighs uncomfortably. "I know it doesn't mean anything, Masche, okay? I was just cold and he offered it to me. I'm not trying to--," he trails off and shrugs as Masche stares at him uncomprehendingly. What he wants to say is that he's not going to interfere between Leo and Paulo--that he knows Leo's just being a good friend and taking care of him the same way an alpha would take care of an omega friend. Kun waves his hand. "You probably would have reacted the same way if I was cold."

Masche blinks at him and opens his mouth, but Leo chooses that moment to return. "Hey, Masche," Leo says easily. "Did Kun tell you we're going on a quest to get some magical Russian gloves? The guards were teasing him about being cold, and we definitely can't have that." He claps Masche on the shoulder. "You want to come with?"

Masche makes a face. "Venture out into the cold any more than I have to? No, thank you," he says with disgust. "I have to call Fernanda anyway. You two go. Have fun," he adds as he tosses a glance at Kun before he continues down the hallway. "Try not to freeze to death before training."

Kun can practically hear the 'you idiots,' in his head as Masche walks away.

"Well," Leo says, undoubtedly sensing the same thing. "We're definitely not going to bring him a pair back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger man raises an eyebrow and pushes through the guards slightly to get closer to Kun. He raises his head as if he's trying to scent Kun through Leo's smell. "So, you are... alone?" he asks, as if he's had to fumble for the word. He sounds hopeful and his smile reappears cockily.
> 
> Kun's smile dims in response. 
> 
> He didn't need a reminder.
> 
> "Yes," Kun admits softly. "I am alone." He pulls his gloved hands back inside his sleeves and has to restrain himself from inhaling Leo's scent from the sweatshirt to make himself feel better and pretend he really is Leo's mate. Instead, he stands there and tries to think of what else he can say to make this conversation move onto better things. He certainly doesn't want to lead the young alpha guard on, but he definitely isn't interested.
> 
> "Alone? Not entirely," Leo says then from behind him.

They get back to their room and Kun calls the number he was given for the team's assigned security. The man who answers asks them to wait until their escort arrives before exiting the building, so they pause in the act of putting on their coats and just sit down on the beds so they don't get overheated.

"I don't know the store's actual name," Kun admits as he tosses his pill case onto the dresser and then pulls out his phone. He'd written down what he thought the guards had said yesterday, but he's not positive that he'd spelled it correctly. "But I can ask the guards when they get here. Or, I figure we can just go back to where I was shopping and kinda walk around there since it had a ton of stores. We're bound to find the gloves there."

Leo doesn't say anything, and when Kun looks up he's surprised to see that Leo's sprawled back onto the bed and has closed his eyes.

"You okay, Leo?" Kun asks. "Would you rather take a nap or something? I can just go with someone else, or we can go tomorrow instead." He feels guilty knowing that if Leo's tired, it's probably due to Kun's nightmare waking him up.

Leo's eyes flutter open. "No, Kun, I want to go with you." He sighs and looks at Kun fondly. "I'm sorry, I was just listening to you and it made me feel... I missed you so much, Kun. You have no idea what it's like back in Barcelona without you. Luis and Geri try their best, but nobody really understands everything like you do."

Kun can't help the smile that comes to his face.

*This* is what makes it all worth it. He can ignore whatever happens between Paulo and Leo if he still gets to have this. His friendship with Leo is one of the most important things in his life and he's so grateful that Leo feels the same way.

"Maybe you're too hard on them, Leo. You know they care about you a lot and they're definitely in your corner," Kun says gently. "That kind of friendship is really rare. Piqué's been there for you ever since you were kids--don't think he hasn't reminded me about that a time or two. And from what you've told me about Suárez these last few years, he really gets you too."

Kun's not jealous of Piqué or Suárez at all.

He's beyond glad that they're there for Leo when the pressure at Barcelona gets to be too much. (Also, they're both alphas, so obviously they're not interested in Leo romantically.)

Leo snorts, but then he rubs his beard in thought. "Yeah, you know, after the whole thing with Chiellini? Honestly, Kun. I thought it was never going to work... And then he had the ban for that, of course." He waves his hand dismissively. "He was seeing a therapist, going through the motions, but I didn't think it was anything but bullshit."

Kun sets his phone down. "What changed? Because clearly you let him in."

"Let him in?" Leo repeats, leaning up onto his elbows. "What do you mean?"

Kun laughs. "Come on, Leo. Don't play innocent with me. You know that you've got a lot of walls up. And I don't blame you for that at all--I know they keep you protected. But it means that a lot of people don't get to know the real you." He smiles. "And Suárez? Clearly you count him as one of your best friends. So tell me, what changed?"

Leo smiles and it makes him look slightly boyish. "It was the way he was so," he pauses, "genuinely happy when somebody else scored. He'd been the main guy at Liverpool, and he was this huge powerhouse for Uruguay... I mean you know, I don't have to tell you... but then he came to Barcelona and he couldn't hit the goal if you paid him." He shrugs. "Meanwhile, everybody else is scoring left and right. But he never said a poor word against us, was always truly happy--so happy to support us--and honestly, Kun? He ran his fucking ass off!"

Kun nods, hearing Leo's earnest appreciation. "It's always surprised me how the secret to being your friend is just being a really good teammate... And the hustling? Well, naturally you'd like that. You hate running back and defending. You've gotten lazy in your old age."

Leo laughs, collapsing back against the bed again. "How did this turn into you making fun of me? I thought we were having a heart to heart. Didn't you hear me say I missed you?" He asks, making puppy dog eyes in Kun's direction as his dimples emerge out of nowhere.

Kun feels his heart skip a beat and he has to lower his eyes as a flush comes to his cheeks. He's saved from the conversation by the knock on the door and the arrival of the security escort.

*****

Kun wears his new gloves to training and he flaunts them in front of Masche, who keeps blowing into his hands to try to keep them warm. The glare Kun receives is worth it, and he muffles his laughter into his snood. But he doesn't tease or joke around too much because the last thing he wants to do is make it look like he's not taking things seriously.

Everyone's well aware of the pressure on them to win these friendlies.

Leo speaks for a long time to Sampaoli at the beginning while they're warming up. Their eyes travel over their teammates as they jog in place and stretch their muscles, quietly conversing about tactics and lineups and how to get the best out of every player. Sampaoli himself is willing to accept all of Leo's thoughts and suggestions--very conscious of the fact that the team's had too many coaches and too many different players in the last few years.

They came *so* close in 2014, Kun muses, before refusing to continue that train of thought.

They split into groups then, and Leo walks over to stand next to Kun before the coaches even finish making the groups. Kun hides his smile, but he knows it means that he'll be starting with Leo against Russia. That's not too out of the ordinary, although he arguably has always had to fight for a place next to Leo. Number nines are aplenty, after all.

Tens are too, except not the kind that Leo is.

Leo's irreplaceable.

They're all reminded of that as they watch Leo effortless thwack the ball into the upper corner of the net, just out of reach of Chiquito's gloves. There are a few appreciative murmurs, and then some laughs as Chiquito shakes his head and good-naturedly kicks the ball back to the arch. "Luck!" Chiquito says as he moves to the side and Nahuel steps into the six to try to block the next shot.

"Do it again?" Kun whispers gleefully, receiving a tiny nod from Leo in response that makes Éver grin beside them. They watch a few others shoot and the keepers continuously rotate. "Same spot?"

They wait for Leo's turn again, and when Chiquito steps into the net again, Leo pauses dramatically over the ball. "Ready?" he asks cooly, betraying nothing. He's such a competitive little shit when he wants to be--or when Kun wants him to be. And when Chiquito sighs and bounces on his toes, Leo takes the shot.

The ball goes exactly where it had gone before.

Chiquito dives the same way.

His fingertips are still out of the reach.

"Luck?" Leo calls while Chiquito grumbles and gets back to his feet. Kun giggles and leans into Leo's side while the rest of the group guffaws.

*****

On the way back to his room, Kun recognizes the group of security guards he'd chatted with on that first day of shopping and breaks apart from his teammates to head their way. He smiles as he approaches them in the lobby, holding out his hands with excitement so that he can show them his new gloves. "Like a real Russian, now, yes?" he asks as he wiggles his gloved fingers.

They smile when they see him, but pretty much all take a giant step back away from him.

"Um, are you--? Is something wrong?" Kun asks, feeling so confused as he slows his steps and his smile starts to slip. He searches face to face, trying to figure out why they're all avoiding his eyes and not as friendly as before. Had Nicolás complained about them or something?

The younger man who'd been teased about being flirty is smiling tightly but only shakes his head. He says something to a fellow guard that Kun doesn't understand and then quiets. But he's sneaking looks up at Kun through his lashes and ducks his head when Kun notices.

Finally one of the older men says with a thick accent, "We did not... realize. Wouldn't want to anger anyone." This is echoed by the others in similar languages and with much nodding. Kun is confused beyond belief. The guard sees this and says gruffly, though not without compassion, "Son, you smell like him."

"Like who?" Kun asks, frowning.

"Like the Messi," the older guard says, clearing his throat as his nostrils flare uncomfortably. He gestures toward Kun and nods again. "Yes, we understand now. You and the Messi, yes."

"Leo?" Kun smiles, understanding the problem immediately, and trying to explain. "Oh, we're roommates." The group looks unconvinced, so Kun continues, "You know what? I'm still wearing his sweatshirt. That must be it." He plucks at the fabric, having pulled it on over his training clothes when they finished their session. "I'm sure that's what you smell."

The younger man raises an eyebrow and pushes through the guards slightly to get closer to Kun. He raises his head as if he's trying to scent Kun through Leo's smell. "So, you are... alone?" he asks as if he's had to fumble for the word. He sounds hopeful and his smile reappears cockily.

Kun's smile dims in response.

He didn't need a reminder.

"Yes," Kun admits softly. "I am alone." He pulls his gloved hands back inside his sleeves and has to restrain himself from inhaling Leo's scent from the sweatshirt to make himself feel better and pretend he really is Leo's mate. Instead, he stands there and tries to think of what else he can say to make this conversation move onto better things. He certainly doesn't want to lead the young alpha guard on, but he definitely isn't interested.

"Alone? Not entirely," Leo says then from behind him.

Kun can't help his immediate smile as he turns to greet Leo. His mood brightens as he curls his hand into the crook of Leo's arm absentmindedly while tilting his head at the guards. "These were my tour guides the other day," he explains. "They were the ones who told me where to get the new gloves."

Leo looks entirely at ease, despite the way the guards are shifting--clearly unsettled. Kun very politely tries not to smell the way the alphas' scents are mingling as all of them try to assert dominance over each other without having to actually do anything. None of them are dominant enough to come out on top of Leo, which is no surprise, since although some of them are clearly incredibly strong, Kun's never encountered anyone more dominant than his friend.

"I'm glad you had some locals to help you," Leo says diplomatically. "Everyone here has seemed so friendly and welcoming," he continues, a glint of amusement in his eye as the young flirty guard has to actually sit down due to Leo's presence.

The conversation peters out after that as Leo gently steers Kun away from the guards and toward the hallway that will lead to their rooms. Kun waves goodbye and holds back a giggle as the young guard looks after him forlornly. "Did you really have to turn it on so strongly?" Kun asks with mock disapproval as they walk away. "The poor guy nearly fainted."

"I didn't do anything," Leo says innocently, though his being is oozing satisfaction again and he must know that Kun can smell the resulting surge of pheromones that come with victory.

Kun rolls his eyes.

*****

The less said about the game versus Russia, the better.

It's not that Russia is that good... it's that Argentina is that bad...

The first half is atrocious. Admittedly, the second half is marginally better. But that's being generous. Leo misses a good chance early, unable to put the right kind of spin on the ball to send it into the net. That seems to set the tone. A few minutes later, Kun follows that by sending one of Leo's free-kicks over the bar with his head. After that, what few chances they have all end in disappointment. Off-target. Weak shots. Poor turnovers. Misplaced possession.

Kun scores their only goal in the 85th minute, just about when they'd all given up hope. Leo creates the chance, Cristian pings it across the goal and Kun gets his own rebound to head it into the net.

The less said about Leo's sulky silence after the game, the better.

****

Saying goodbye to Leo is always tough, and this time is no exception.

He'd known it was coming. Everyone knew Leo was only staying for the first game. But Kun still didn't want to lose him.

He watches sullenly as Leo folds a t-shirt and places it neatly into his suitcase on top of the stack of clothing that's already in there. "Are you sure you have to go?" Kun asks for what must be the third time. "If we lose to Nigeria, we're gonna get killed in the press. And you know they'll blame you for not being there," Kun says quietly, sipping at his Gatorade.

Leo doesn't look up, keep methodically folding the next item and adding it to the pile in his suitcase. "Kun, relax. We're not going to lose to Nigeria," he says calmly. He balls up a pair of socks and tucks them next to his toiletry bag. "And this was the deal with Barca. They don't want me to get hurt before we play Juve."

City has to play Feyenoord in the Champions League, but they're not that worried about it. So Kun gets to stay and play the second game in Russia.

"And what do *you* want?" Kun asks, shifting the pillow against his back to try to make that annoying ache go away. "Would you rather stay?"

'Stay with me' is what he wants to say.

He bites his tongue instead of saying anything about Paulo at Juventus. Because that's where his thoughts go... Kun won't get to see Leo for months, but Paulo will get to see him again in two weeks.

Leo does look at Kun this time, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. "What do you think?" he asks pointedly. He grabs another pair of socks and then sighs. "I want to be here. Although, Barca has a point. I mean, it's Nigeria. And it's a friendly. And it's in this fucking cold weather. Why risk it, you know?" He balls up the socks and tosses them haphazardly into the suitcase. "On paper, it makes sense. Last thing I want to do is pull my hamstring in some nothing game, right?"

If Kun had paid enough attention to the way Leo's body had started to tense, he would have been more careful about continuing to prod Leo about this sort of thing. As it is, he misses it entirely. "I don't like it," Kun continues as he takes another sip of his drink.

"You don't like a lot of things," Leo retorts, something flaring in his eyes before he turns back to the suitcase. He's holding himself stiffly, hands clenched on the edges of the case, knuckles turning white while a flood of annoyance surges through the room. "Please, tell me what I'm supposed to do about that. Because I sure as hell don't know."

Kun freezes, drink to his mouth. Half of him instinctually wants to cower at an angry alpha and the other half wants to protest the way Leo's just snapped at him. What the fuck is Leo even talking about? All Kun wants is for Leo to stay!

Even as Leo regains control and lets the anger fade from his scent, Kun's pretty sure his own distress starts to leak into the air.

It must, because Leo takes a deep breath and then says, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It doesn't mean anything. I don't know what I'm saying. Shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you... Ignore me."

Kun doesn't answer as he mulls that over. Part of Leo's outburst is his fault, anyway. He knows Leo's sore spots, and the way he's torn between Barcelona and Argentina is one of them. He should have expected Leo to push back and he's ashamed that he even got them to this point. But what did Leo mean about Kun not liking things...? He takes another sip of Gatorade and then rubs his lips with his sleeve under the pretense of cleaning his mouth. All he does is breathe in Leo's scent from the sweatshirt.

The silence between them grows, but both of them calm down slightly as it does.

Kun's stomach is starting to twist anxiously at the thought of Leo leaving for real though, making him a bit nauseated. He watches Leo mentally run through whatever checklist he has for packing. "Phone charger," he says helpfully, noting that it's still plugged into the adapter in the outlet on the other side of the bed. "You always forget."

Leo makes an 'aha!' sound and flops on his belly so that he can reach the charger. Kun's eyes trail over Leo's back and down his body before Leo pops back up with the charger and starts winding the cord. "Thanks," Leo says with a smile now.

Kun finds that he can't smile back.

Leo opens his mouth to say something, except then his eyes flick to Kun and Kun can tell it's about the sweatshirt. Naturally, Leo will want to take it with him when he goes. Kun tries to steel himself, but his fingers grip the cuffs tightly. He knows Leo's going to ask--

"I think that's everything, then," Leo says instead. His eyes darken as his gaze darts to the sweatshirt one more time, and then he turns back to his suitcase and starts zipping it up. Once that's accomplished, he heaves it onto the floor and looks at his watch. Muttering something about being late, he grabs his coat and zips it up.

Kun's stomach churns faster with every second, and he sighs as Leo pulls on his new gloves and then turns to Kun expectantly.

"Come on, Kun," Leo says in a tone that Kun can't read, finishing his look with a cap. "Give me a hug before I have to go back, eh?" His black leather jacket has made him look dangerous again, hiding the softness he's always shown toward Kun. "I don't want to leave with you mad at me."

Kun sets his drink aside and stands up. Stepping into Leo's open arms is both the hardest thing and the easiest thing he's ever done. He buries his nose into Leo's neck, too, knowing it's slightly rude, but not caring enough to stop doing it.

Leo has to know Kun's breathing him in.

"I'm not mad. I mean, we should talk about what... Never mind, I just hate that you're going. And, fuck, Leo, I'll miss you," Kun says, muffling the words against Leo's skin. "Come to Manchester for Christmas? Zaba will be there and Rojo and Chiquito and Nicolás too." The Premier League doesn't have the same break that La Liga does, otherwise, he would be happy to fly to Barcelona. "Or I'm giving you your present now," he adds, though he feels anything but merry.

Leo smooths his hands over Kun's back, fingers moving up to clasp him on the back of the neck. "I can't... I can't promise I can come," he says gently. "I want to, but... It'll depend on training and I think I have a bunch of endorsement shit they've scheduled during my free days. Both for the club and for Adidas. It'll be really hard to move that with all the people involved."

Kun has an agonizing moment where he imagines that Leo's going to be traveling to Italy for the break instead and he's just trying to let Kun down easily with some reasonable excuses. But he soldiers on and tips his head back to look him in the eye. "Are you just trying to get your present early?" Kun asks, forcing himself to inject some kind of humor into his voice. "If such a present even exists, of course? I can neither confirm nor deny that it does."

In reality, he feels most of his body go numb in an effort to suppress the pain he feels in his chest. Leo's hand is still on the back of Kun's neck, warm and heavy, and Kun tries to focus on that instead.

"Is this the part where I pretend that I don't know that my present is in the bag on the desk?" Leo asks with a smile. "Because I can do that if you want."

Kun tries to smile. "Let's," he says, but he must look awful because Leo slowly starts to frown.

"Don't give it to me now then," Leo says quietly. His hand stays where it is, but then... his thumb gently strokes over the side of Kun's neck, nearly across his throat. Kun shivers and leans into it. "I'm sorry, Kun. I'll make it work, alright? I'll come to England for Christmas and we'll exchange presents then." His eyes are dark again, trained on Kun's and waiting for an answer. "You and me. Okay?"

Kun breathes Leo in again, *very* aware that Leo's thumb is incredibly close to where a mating bite would be.

Leo is oblivious, of course.

Kun closes his eyes, trying not to imagine anything, but it's hard with the way Leo's looking at him. *So hard*. Because he *can* imagine it. He can imagine Leo gently tilting his head, placing his lips against Kun's throat, flicking a tongue out to taste... They say there's a rush when it happens and Kun can well believe it because he's nearly there already. "Okay," he says roughly, his mouth dry with misplaced anticipation.

Leo will never bite him there.

Leo doesn't want Kun that way.

And the sooner Kun gets that through his thick head, the happier they'll both be.

"Okay," Leo exhales. He pulls Kun forward into his body again, hugging him tightly. "I'll talk to you after Nigeria," he promises, squeezing Kun one last time before releasing him. His breath brushes against Kun's face like a caress.

Kun nods shakily but keeps his eyes closed. "Goodbye, Leo," he says, fighting for control and knowing that Leo knows it.

"Goodbye, Kun," Leo says softly, kissing him on the cheek. His lips are soft and dry, but even the light touch is enough to leave a tingling sensation in their wake. Kun hears the creaking of his leather jacket, the squeaking of the wheels on the suitcase, and the click of the door shutting.

And then Leo's gone.

There's nobody to see Kun sink to his knees in misery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't look so good," Paulo says from beside him. His voice grates on Kun's nerves as usual, and when a hand lands on his shoulder, Kun shrugs it off immediately irritated. "Just saying. You want me to get you some water?"
> 
> "Leave me alone, nobody asked you," Kun mumbles thickly, raising his head and wishing he hadn't. The bright light causes his head to pound more and he shudders. The ache in his back intensifies as a result, and he groans. "Fell awkwardly," he explains, closing his eyes and trying to massage the spot with his fingers. His shirt is wet with sweat, despite the underarmor, and he wipes his hands on his shorts after.
> 
> Paulo doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he coughs. "Kun," he says with a bit of disgust that he normally hides, "you smell really bad. I think... I think you're--" He trails off and makes a strange noise.
> 
> "I'm what?" Kun asks, shifting on the bench because his shorts are sticking and--

The game against Nigeria starts slowly.

It's always weird to play without Leo and this is no exception. Looking over and seeing Paulo in Leo's position nearly makes him sick to his stomach, but he pretends everything is fine and smiles when he feels the camera on him. At least he's not wearing the number ten. Everyone else seems a bit on edge with the lineup as well. More than anything, they all want to win the game to show that they're good enough without their star player.

They should win easily against Nigeria.

But it must be the cold because Kun's body isn't quite with the program. His nerves feel like they're getting the better of him, and he plays a few shaky passes as he tries to work through it. Although he does eventually loosen up, it takes precious minutes that they can't afford to lose. The worse part is that he starts to get a headache about halfway through the first half--one that throbs angrily in his skull and refuses to go away even though he gets a quick pill from the sideline.

He gets knocked down in the box at one point in what he thinks should have been a penalty, but more than that it aggravates his back in such a way that he's glad he'd already taken a painkiller. Éver scores off a free kick about a half hour in to give them the lead and Kun lets out a huge sigh of relief as he joins his teammates in the group hug. Nobody wants to bring up how they're struggling to find a rhythm, and instead, they urge each other on with gusto.

They miss a bunch of chances right after that, with Nicolás coming close with a header off a corner and Giovani sending a rocket just wide.

Kun's on autopilot by then, his mind elsewhere while his body simply tries to do what it's supposed to. When Cristian crosses it into the box a few minutes later, just like he had against Russia, Kun doesn't miss. He watches the ball hit the back of the net right before he goes flying from the goalkeeper's tackle. It's only luck that he manages to come to a stop before he brains himself on the post.

At least... he thinks he does.

Things are a little fuzzy after that. He finds that he's jogging when he should be sprinting, and when he sees Nigeria put one in right before halftime, he can't find it within himself to feel anything other than nausea.

When the whistle blows, it's a relief.

He has to really focus on putting one foot after the other to get to the locker room.

Kun sits down on the bench, his head swimming, hands on his temples as he tries to breathe. He can't seem to catch his breath, feeling overheated despite the coldness around them, and he strips off his gloves like that's going to somehow help him. He thinks he might be getting sick, but he's hoping he can fight through it.

The rest of the team is chattering around him, voices clamoring about the first half as their cleats clatter around the locker room.

"You don't look so good," Paulo says from beside him. His voice grates on Kun's nerves as usual, and when a hand lands on his shoulder, Kun shrugs it off immediately irritated. "Just saying. You want me to get you some water?"

"Leave me alone, nobody asked you," Kun mumbles thickly, raising his head and wishing he hadn't. The bright light causes his head to pound more and he shudders. The ache in his back intensifies as a result, and he groans. "Fell awkwardly," he explains, closing his eyes and trying to massage the spot with his fingers. His shirt is wet with sweat, despite the underarmor, and he wipes his hands on his shorts after.

Paulo doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he coughs. "Kun," he says with a bit of disgust that he normally hides, "you smell really bad. I think... I think you're--" He trails off and makes a strange noise.

"I'm what?" Kun asks, shifting on the bench because his shorts are sticking and--

He's wet.

He's *wet*.

"Yeah, I thought so," Paulo says like he knows what Kun just felt. "You're early, aren't you? I thought we'd synced up. Didn't the doctor say so? And I know that I'm not due until next week. So unless you're just messing around somehow?"

"Oh, fuck," Kun says, trying not to move as he realizes. The headache, the light sensitivity, the backache, the recent nausea, and everything else that's been plaguing him for the last few days... "I'm not, I'm not due, I can't be," he stammers as if all of the things wrong with him could possibly be because of something else. Of course, all of them could be, and yet...

Across the room, Nicolás' saying something to Éver, but he turns to look right at Kun and his nostrils flare.

Kun can feel the slick leaking between his thighs, just as surely as he can feel his scent spreading out across the locker room. They're no longer out on the pitch where it might dissipate with the open space in the wind. In this contained space? It's like a wave, uncontrollably crashing through the hot and humid air, causing head after head to turn his way and stare. The smell of arousal starts to swell, as the betas wince and the alphas begin to react.

All it does is make Kun leak more.

"For fuck's sake, Kun!" Masche says, suddenly in front of him, poking him in the chest and looking annoyed. "I told you to see the doctor, didn't I? Look at the state of you. What the fuck are you even doing here? You're in no state to play now. Jesus Christ, are you a professional athlete or some wet behind the ears pup, huh?"

Chiquito snarls, elbowing Masche to the side and wrapping a towel around Kun protectively. "Don't yell at him, asshole. That's not going to do anything. This isn't his fault, you know that." He sounds disappointed, though, and his words don't necessarily ring true.

"Then whose fault is it? Eh, Sergio? Because it sure as fuck isn't mine or yours," Masche grumbles. "Somebody go tell the mister. This fucks the lineup. What a waste of a game."

Kun cringes, not at what Masche's saying, but at how loud he is and how much it hurts his head. "I shouldn't be--I'm early. I took my pills... I--I--I--" He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the way Paulo's so close to him still and clutches the towel Chiquito's put around his shoulders even though it doesn't give him any comfort and he's really incredibly hot. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's a friendly," Paulo says, standing up and pushing Masche further away in a way that's very unlike him. His honeyed voice is no longer so sweet, harsher now with a hint of a growl too. It's the first time Kun's ever heard him speak like that. "Against Nigeria. What good is it to help us prepare for the World Cup? It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. A shit time-wasting game. We all know it was just because Russia paid good money for Leo to come here, eh." Then he pushes Chiquito away for good measure. "So everyone back off."

Masche stalks off to talk to the coach but calls back, "Yeah? And what's Leo going to think when I told him you said that?"

Paulo takes a step after him but Chiquito puts his hands up to stop him. And then Chiquito takes a few more steps back when Paulo turns on him too. "Alright, Paulo, it's alright," Chiquito says soothingly. "Tempers are just running hot on game days, that's all."

"I'm sorry," Kun says again, pressing his thighs together as though it'll help, as though there's something he can do to stop what's happening to him here and now. But they've passed beyond help now, too late to delay his heat with medication. Now he just has to focus on getting back to his hotel room without any unfortunate incidents. He feels a sharp pang when he realizes the room will be empty, with Leo having left for Barcelona.

All the better for him to deal with this in peace.

Perhaps in what had been Leo's bed, trying to catch whatever scent he'd left on the sheets.

He comes back to himself when Paulo squats down in front of him. After a brief few seconds where they both figure out how to breathe through their mouths and not their noses, Paulo whispers, "Do you want me to ask any of them to help you through it?"

Kun can't hide his shock, and he flicks his gaze over Paulo's shoulder to the huddle of alphas and betas who are deliberately not looking their way. The polite thing for them to do would be to pretend they haven't noticed what's happening, and the majority of them are doing just that. Most of them, that is. Nicolás catches his eye and smiles briefly before shaking his head and looking down, while Giovani and Enzo lick their lips. Cristian is staring at him in awe, but Ángel grabs him by the scruff and makes him look away and at the whiteboard instead.

Kun doesn't really want any of them.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, of course," Paulo says disdainfully, perhaps sensing Kun's displeasure at the idea. "Better than some toy. And you know it'll be over quicker. Who do you want this time? Have you had Chiquito? No? He's good with his hands. And he'd treat you right, probably cause he's clearly always had a soft spot for you. Fingerfuck you if you don't want his knot."

Kun makes a noise he doesn't mean to, incredibly distressed.

A few heads turn their way in concern before forcing themselves back in the other direction.

"Or Nico, maybe?" Paulo continues. "I've had him too. He'll give you what you want and you'll be thanking me for the recommendation. Endless stamina. Can pick you up and fuck you against the wall without a second thought. You'll be back to yourself in no time, and he's got no interest in bonding so that's not something to worry about."

Kun doesn't say anything, because he's in such discomfort and he's thinking that he would do anything to end it. Maybe even use a friend to help? He's never felt this way before, been so unprepared for a heat and been caught off guard out in open and his instincts are all over the place. He feels feverish as he goes over his options.

Not Chiquito, because Kun sees him as a brother and would never. And not Nicolás because they're teammates at Manchester and Kun won't be able to look him in the eye afterward. The idea of taking a partner isn't the worst... but... he just doesn't want *them*.

Paulo pauses, snorting.

"You *have* had a partner to help you through before, haven't you?" Paulo asks incredulously. "I mean, in Manchester, surely--"

"No," Kun says, the space between his thighs throbbing in sympathy. He moves his hand to try to ease himself, abruptly dropping it when he remembers where they are. "Never. Not there, or anywhere else." And oh, he's wanted Leo to ease him through it, has dreamed about what it would be like, how Leo would react, how Leo would touch him... But he'd never had the courage to ask Leo to do such a thing.

Not when they would go their separate ways at the end of it.

"Hmm? I thought for sure Leo'd had you by now," Paulo says then, and Kun snaps his head up.

"Leo? What? What do you mean?" Kun asks, the pang in his heart twinging as he stares at Paulo's stupid face and curling smile. He hates that he feels this way, hates that Paulo can *make* him feel this way. Most of all, he hates that he can never be happy for Leo, so incredibly jealous--

Paulo's dark eyes are taunting. "Yeah, I've been trying to get him to knot me for ages, but he always tells me he's only got eyes for you. What a waste, eh? Here I thought he was putting that lovely cock to use every once in a while--even if everyone knew you didn't want to mate him for life--and instead you've not even tried him out at all?" Paulo laughs. "Nico's been a good alternative, though, and he's taller than Leo and that's been fun to explore. I think even Leo thought you were using Nico for your heats in Manchester--"

Kun's ears are ringing.

Who thought what?

But Paulo and Leo?

No?

Paulo's voice turns syrupy, sing-songy, and he leans in closer so that only Kun can hear. "Oh, but Leo? He'll be so sorry to hear he left before this happened. So jealous. How it could have been him staring at you from across the room right now, trying to convince you to take him, but he chose to go back to Barcelona instead. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll give up on you and knot me after this. I'll be sure to describe in agonizing detail how you soaked your shorts and spread your legs for Nico, got stuffed full--"

Kun shoves him away, rage burning through him at how easily Paulo's turned from being on his side to taunting him. He'd known Paulo's camaraderie was too good to last. He feels tears come to his eyes as the pain in his heart grows, and he finds that he's started to breathe rather roughly.

The last thing he sees before he passes out is Paulo's raised eyebrow.

*****

Nigeria wins the game, despite the lead Argentina had achieved at halftime. Kun finds this all out later, of course, checking Twitter when he comes back to himself. The headlines are proclaiming it's all gloom and doom for Argentina again, and how not even the messiah could save them. Kun doesn't bother with them. He doesn't know exactly when he regained consciousness, but it was probably after the game was over.

He was back in his hotel room and alone, likely escorted there by the doctor and security, and hopefully without any of the press discovering what had happened.

And he'd stayed alone for the rest of the day, alone with only his hand and an emergency heat kit provided by the doctors. Aside from the pain medication, bottled water, and sealed protein bars, there was a bottle of lube and a toy. The food and water he ignored and the other supplies he used vigorously, trying to trick his body into thinking it was an alpha's dick getting him pregnant.

Kun didn't think about what Paulo had said to him.

Frankly at that moment, in the moment, he didn't think at all. He had no memory of most of that time, his body being on autopilot, listening to its biological wants and needs instead of allowing him to stay himself.

He vaguely remembered jerking off into Leo's hoodie, which had been the closest he could get to an alpha scent aside from the little he could smell filtering in from the crack under the door. With the two together, he'd been able to imagine Leo was there with him. It had not been enough, and yet at the same time, it had been more than enough. When he comes back to himself entirely, he looks at the hoodie regretfully, knowing he'll have to wash it and it'll lose Leo's scent as a result.

Most of the things around him need to be washed, he realizes with disgust, but for the time being, he just stays where he is: sprawled out on the bed. He mentally catalogs his aches and pains, relieved that the headache is gone along with the ache in his back. He has another ache of course now, in his fucking ass, but that was to be expected.

When he manages to get up, after dozing on and off for the next few hours, he takes the pain medication from his kit. His next stop is the shower, where he spends a good 15 minutes cleaning himself and then about 45 minutes just standing under the stream of hot water. He can't deny that it goes a long way in making him feel better. After getting out and carefully drying off and pulling on new clothes, he decides that he can't ignore the grumbling of his stomach any longer.

The protein bars aren't going to cut it.

He needs real food.

*****

Kun nearly trips over someone when he opens the door and steps into the hallway.

Leo stares up at him blearily from where he's sprawled in front of the door, eyes bloodshot and shadows evident underneath. His shirt is torn at the collar and half-tucked into his pants, while what looks like his leather jacket is smashed into a ball next to him. His shoes are off and down the hallway a bit, making it obvious he's wearing mismatched socks. He looks like he's in desperate need of a shower and a shave, with his stubble too long and his hair clearly unbrushed. And there's the imprint of something smashed against his cheek like he leaned against it too long and too hard. As Kun watches, he wipes the corner of his mouth where it was wet with drool.

Kun should ask what he's doing here. In Russia. When he left on a plane for Barcelona yesterday. But he's a little slow to get with the program.

"Did you--," Kun asks, looking down at Leo and then the floor with confusion and understanding. "Did you sleep in the hallway?"

Leo sits up straight and groans as he leans against the doorframe, undoubtedly sore from the position he'd been in. There's a weird red mark on his neck and actually, his cheek looks a bit bruised like he's been in a fight. "Yeah," he says roughly, his throat moving hard as he swallows and flicks his eyes up at Kun. His nostrils flare as the scents from inside the room begin to filter out, but he answers. "I got back on a plane as soon as they said you'd passed out. And when I got here--," he breaks off and his eyes get incredibly dark.

"So you slept here," Kun says, still trying to figure out just what the hell is happening. "Why didn't you get another room?"

Leo blinks at him wearily, and Kun already knows the answer before he says it. "I couldn't leave you unprotected," Leo rasps, nostrils flaring again, although he continues to keep his gaze on Kun and doesn't look once into the room. "You were alone." Leo's own scent is rising around his body with fervor and mingling with the air, encouraged by his protective instincts. The result is something that smells unbelievably good. "I had to stay, Kun. Stay right here and make sure you were safe."

Kun's exhausted from his heat, and still in some pain--too much to really be having this discussion with Leo. Especially when it's about stupid alpha instincts. "I have to sit down," he mutters, going back inside and sitting down gingerly on the bed that had been Leo's. His own is too disgusting to contemplate.

He leaves the door open in obvious invitation.

Leo stays where he is.

"Leo," Kun whispers, his throat hurting from screaming or yelling or whatever he was doing during his heat that he can't remember. "I can't--," he trails off, trying not to get upset because he knows right now Leo will react to that like any alpha would and that's not what he wants.

He wants to talk to Leo.

Not alpha-Leo.

"You have to come here," Kun says, trying to push all the hormones back down and not cry or throw up. And he knows what he's asking. Leo will have to have the utmost control if he comes in because the entire room smells like sex.

Like an omega having sex.

Like Kun having sex.

For a moment he thinks Leo will refuse.

Then in the most un-alpha-like thing he's ever seen, Leo starts to crawl. It's not shameful or submissive at all, and if anything he radiates strength and power, but he stays low to the carpet and slinks intently across the floor. Leo crawls into the room with great focus, one hand after the other, one knee after the other and if Kun didn't know any better, he'd assume Leo was the one who just went through a heat.

Leo either forgets about his jacket and shoes or doesn't care, leaving it all behind. Once inside, he reaches out and pushes the door closed behind him like it costs him something, and his hands are shaking as he raises up onto his knees and locks it. With that accomplished, he sits with his back plastered to the door, copying the position he'd occupied in the corridor.

He looks like he doesn't dare get any closer.

"Who told you?" Kun asks with a sigh, reaching over and taking a sip of the Gatorade he'd left there. He's still dehydrated, but the fluid will go a long way to make him feel better. He moves to sit crosslegged and then changes back to the way he was before with his legs over the end of the bed again, trying to get into a position that doesn't put his weight on the wrong place and failing. His embarrassment at the situation starts to swell, with the knowledge that he's making Leo incredibly uncomfortable by even acknowledging that the heat existed at all.

"Masche, when I landed," Leo says as he takes a few practiced breaths, hands fisted in jeans as if he's afraid to open them. "He was there with Nicolás and Paulo and some of the others. They were trying to keep it quiet. I'd sent word I was coming back, but I guess they didn't want to put it out there in case it got leaked to the press. I knew you weren't in for the second half, but they said it was some blood pressure thing, and I didn't know what had happened until I saw him. I was so worried about you... and then..."

"Masche," Kun repeats, anger curling through his chest as he remembers the way his teammate had scolded him for something that wasn't his fault. "Remind me to yell at him later," Kun adds scornfully, thinking of a few choice things he's going to say.

"I smelled you on them before they even said it," Leo rumbles, and Kun freezes because he's *never* ever heard Leo sound like this.

"You don't know what it was like, to feel such rage... *I* never knew what it was like," Leo says staring at Kun. "I wanted to kill them--to rip Nicolás' head off because he'd gotten too close to you, to throttle Masche because he'd touched you, and there was some part of my mind that told me to do it." He's breathing quickly now, eyes darkening again as they flutter down Kun's body from his head to his toes and then back up. "Fuck Nico, but Masche, I--. He's one of my best friends in the entire world and I wanted to kill him. Because he'd put his hands on *my* mate."

"Leo--," Kun whispers, fingers tightening on the Gatorade bottle in his hands. The word 'mate' is ringing through his mind and he thinks he might pass out again. He can't believe what he's hearing, what Leo's saying, and he half wonders if he's dreaming all of this. Because it can't possibly be true that Leo wants him. "We're not--," he starts.

'Not mated,' is what he wants to say, so confused why Leo would think--

"I lost it. We fought. Hit him pretty hard. The team had to pull me off of him. If he hadn't already been bonded to Fernanda, I might have done it. Might have killed him. All I could think was that it would be one less alpha as my competition for you. That's how far gone I was, Kun," Leo growls.

"I was going into rut," Leo continues. "And I’ve never in my life lost myself like that. That's how fucking good you smelled--even hours later, hours after you must have abandoned the game and come back here--I smelled it on him and all I could think about was how you were *mine*. Oh, I could find you anywhere in the dark, anywhere in a crowded room--I'd know your scent anywhere. But this, Kun... Jesus Christ, all these years of loving you and I've *never* smelled you like that--"

The intensity of Leo’s own scent is rising again, sweet and spicy and it's filling Kun's nose, filling his lungs until he can't breathe.

Leo had said 'mate.'

Leo had said 'loving you.'

Oh.

*Oh*.

Kun makes a noise that's halfway between arousal and fear, and Leo stops speaking and closes his eyes as he lets his head thud back against the door. The two of them just breathe in the silence for a few moments until Leo regains control and pushes down on his anger. The thick musk around them recedes and when Leo opens his eyes again, they're still dark, but he looks more aware of himself.

"I'm sorry," Leo says shakily, his voice not as threatening, though there's still a touch of roughness. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm sorry. Forget it." He looks down at the floor and shakes his head. "I know you never--you're not... I just wanted to make sure you were safe, but I'll go now. Get a flight back to Barcelona as soon as I can, let you recover by yourself, just like you want."

The emotion's left his voice and his mask is back up. He sounds like he's giving some interview to the press and would rather be anywhere but here. "We can forget this happened. Nothing has to change, we'll stay friends and it'll be fine," Leo says.

And now it sounds like he's trying to reassure himself.

"Leo," Kun says completely exasperated, holding the bottle so tightly he thinks he may break it. Maybe it's the way he's just spent the last day with a dildo up his ass, but he finds that he can't stop himself from saying it. "What the hell are you talking about, you asshole? Why would you ever think that I'd want you to go? I've fucking been in love with you since I was 16."

And then it's out there and he can't take it back.

But he doesn't want to. It's now or never. This is what he's been wanting all these years, and he'll be damned if he lets Leo leave him without a fight.

Leo looks shocked that his feelings could possibly be reciprocated which says more about his level of self-esteem than anything. Eyes widening, he goes pale--even paler than normal, the blood draining from his face. He opens his mouth and it just gapes, nothing coming out until he makes an indescribable noise. "Kun," he breathes, and it's just so filled with longing. He scrambles across the floor--this time so quickly that it is the furthest thing from graceful it can be.

Leo kneels on the floor in front of the bed, between Kun's dangling legs. "Do you mean it?" Leo asks, hands fisting in the comforter on either side of Kun's knees like he can't bear to touch Kun yet. "Don't play with me, please Kun, don't play with me. Do you really love me back? All these years *you've* loved *me*?"

Kun nods, still dumbfounded. He feels like he's dreaming. "You never said anything either," he whispers, and after a minute, reaches for Leo's hands. He gently pries the comforter out of Leo's fists and links their fingers, squeezing to tell himself and Leo that this is real.

It's *real*.

"How could I?" Leo asks, sounding pained. "I see what I do to you. What I've always done to you. And to other omegas. The way you swoon after we meet again after being apart." He shakes his head and looks ashamed of his alpha status. "It wouldn't have been fair for me to ask you anything! To put you in a situation where your instincts forced you to want me."

Leo shakes his head again. "No," Leo says firmly, eyes flashing. "I had to respect you. Had to wait for you."

"I thought," Kun starts, licking his lips, "that you wanted Paulo." He had been so sure... The way Leo had greeted Paulo that first day. And then when Masche had caught him in the hallway to talk to him about being patient. Surely he had been talking about Leo and Paulo? He can't remember now. What were his exact words? They're on the tip of his tongue for a second and then he loses them. Everything before this moment has become so fuzzy.

He can't think straight with Leo this close.

Leo's scent flares around them, this time filled with noticeable irritation. "Paulo?" He scoffs. "Kun, he's a pretty little thing, but he's nothing but a friend to me. Sometimes an annoying one at that. Talented as hell on the pitch, but I never wanted him like that for a second." He shifts uncomfortably. "Do you know how he talks to me sometimes? Like I'm a piece of meat. He messages me every month or so, asking me if I've changed my mind about helping him through his heat. It's so embarrassing."

But then Leo's annoyance fades, and his arousal rises around them instead.

"No, I would never want him," Leo whispers. "But you, Kun? You didn't ever treat me like that. You've *never* treated me like that. You treat me like I'm just a person--just Leo. And that makes you so special to me, Kun." He squeezes Kun's hands. "Paulo is nothing compared to you. You're... You're beautiful, Kun," he says solemnly. "I've always thought so, always tried to make sure you knew."

Kun's desire for this man is burning through his body, threatening to explode unless he does something.

"Kiss me," Kun whispers, unable to wait any longer.

Leo kisses him, slowly, achingly gentle, pulls his hands free from Kun's grip and Kun nearly freaks. But then they're sliding over Kun's cheeks, one weaving fingers into his hair, one hand on his neck pulling his head downward. "I only want you," Leo mumbles against his mouth, the soft kiss turning into something else, something rougher. His tongue stops tentatively flicking against Kun's, as his lips open to devour Kun's mouth. It's teeth and tongue, hot and intense, frantic like he can't get enough. "Kun, only you," Leo pants between breaths.

"Tell me you love me," Kun begs, losing track of where Leo begins and he ends.

He's lost.

"I love you," Leo promises, "I love you so much. I've loved you for so long, Kun. For years and years and years. You don't know how I panicked when I heard you fainted... And when I got here and you were in the middle of your heat, oh Kun, the way you smelled, I can't describe it," Leo breathes. "I couldn't move from the doorway--I pressed my nose to the crack under the door, trying to get more and more of you. And I couldn't care less what anyone else thought. Didn't give a fuck about anything but you."

Leo kisses Kun again like he's trying to steal his breath, and it's so much better than Kun could have ever dreamed.

"You should have come in," Kun groans, trying to process Leo's words. Tipping his head back, he tilts it so Leo can kiss his throat. "Could have been there with me," he says wantonly, dreamily realizing that the alpha scent coming in from the hallway had been Leo this whole time. He'd been so out of it, so engrossed in the smell rising from Leo's sweatshirt that he never even realized it.

He's hard again as soon as Leo's lips touch his throat--touch where their mating mark will be--lashes fluttering as he clutches Leo closer in anticipation.

"No, never like that," Leo protests, but he gentles it by nuzzling softly. "Not while you were so deep into it that you might not have known me--not when you didn't invite me," he explains, lips and tongue sucking marks under his jaw. "You've never invited me before--never told me you wanted me. I had to be sure."

"I know who you are now," Kun breathes. "Please, please, Leo," he whimpers. "I'm tired of being alone." He can feel every single open-mouthed kiss pressed against his skin, he can feel the tongue sucking the salt from his body. He wants Leo to bite him, wants it more than anything he's ever wanted in his entire life--now that he knows he can have it, he wants it now, he doesn't want to wait any longer. This is what their friendship has been building to all these years. "Alpha?" he begs, tears pricking his eyes as his body reacts to his mate.

He's not in heat but he's fucking *wet* again.

And Leo knows it.

"It's alright sweetheart, I've got you," Leo whispers. "You were always mine, Kun." And then he bites.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kun comes back to himself, he's flat on the bed with Leo on top of him. Leo's licking at the bite wetly, pausing only to murmur something over and over interspersed with the movement of his tongue. Kun can feel that it's high on his throat and slightly to the side--somewhere everybody will be able to see and that won't ever be hidden unless he's wearing a turtleneck or scarf or snood. 
> 
> He's sure Leo chose that position on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote a/b/o sex soooooo  
> Hope it's ok lol

When Kun comes back to himself, he's flat on the bed with Leo on top of him. Leo's licking at the bite wetly, pausing only to murmur something over and over interspersed with the movement of his tongue. Kun can feel that it's high on his throat and slightly to the side--somewhere everybody will be able to see and that won't ever be hidden unless he's wearing a turtleneck or scarf or snood.

He's sure Leo chose that position on purpose.

Kun's fingers thread through Leo's hair, nails lightly scratching at Leo's scalp as he blearily tries to focus enough to pay attention to what's being said. But it's so hard because he currently feels like he's floating, with every single part of his body thrumming with the high from the start of the bond.

Every lash of Leo's tongue makes him moan with pleasure, the heat pooling in his stomach in the most delicious way. He begins to want to rub his cock up against Leo's thigh, and at the last second manages to stop himself.

Kun finally pulls himself together enough that his brain can function, except what he hears makes him fall apart all over again. Because Leo's murmuring, "Mine, mine, mine," desperately as if someone's trying to take Kun away from him.

Kun tugs his hair hard enough to get his attention. He's not really capable of speech yet, of any eloquent declaration, but he makes himself form the word. "Yours," Kun promises when Leo lifts his head to meet Kun's gaze.

There's very little awareness left in that gaze, and what he sees is almost entirely animalistic. This is his *alpha*. Leo's gaze is dark and wild with the pupils nearly taking up the entire eye. A flush burns on the apples of his cheeks and his throat is bobbing with every heaving breath. His brows are furrowed with want and his fingers are gripping Kun's shirt to hold him close.

And there's a very evident bulge down between Leo's legs.

The bonding's left its mark on Leo as well, even if there's no bite on his neck, and the primal connection he's made to Kun is pushing him further and further over the edge.

Leo's a ball of instincts at this point, driven with the need to mate to seal the bond... but so is Kun so it's okay.

"Yours, Leo," Kun manages as he supports himself with his elbows, licking his lips when Leo lets out something close to a growl. There's so much he wants to say--so much that he will say when the haze around them lifts. But for now, he just says what's important. What's in his heart and always has been. "Yours forever."

And then Leo lets go of Kun's shirt to go for his own. He starts tearing at the fabric, clawing it until it rips right down the front in his haste to get to bare skin. He throws the remains over his shoulder carelessly. He then shucks off his jeans just as quickly and leaves them where they fall beside his feet.

Kun should probably be taking his clothing off, too, but all he can do is sit up completely to stare at Leo and try not to drool.

Leo's always been gorgeous to Kun. Lithe and muscled, smooth skin and--today apparently not wearing underwear. Either because he just didn't have time in his hurry to get back to Russia, or because he just didn't want to wear it--Kun doesn't really know.

What he does know is that Leo's fat cock is glistening, red and angry, standing proudly between his thick thighs and smacking against that flat belly in a way that makes Kun lick his lips. Kun's seen it before, naturally, since Leo's changed in front of him a million times either in their room or in the locker room. And of course, sometimes it's been half-hard when Argentina's emerged victorious in an important game... But Kun's never seen it fully erect like this. It's gloriously huge and hard and dripping from the head and--

Kun *wants it*.

He wants to touch it, wrap his fist around it, spit on it and slide his hand up and down and watch Leo fall apart... or maybe he wants to lick it, get it in his mouth and suck on it like a lollipop, taste Leo's seed on his tongue... Or maybe he just wants it in his ass as soon as possible--splitting him apart with every thrust until he's choking on Leo's knot and screaming in ecstasy.

Leo's hands reach for the waist of Kun's sweats, resting on the band and coming to a complete stop in a mind-blowing display of control. "Okay?" Leo rumbles, motionless, the effort it takes him to suppress his desire clearly taking a toll on him. His eyes flick up and down Kun's body wildly. Sweat's beading on his forehead and he looks as though he's a second away from grinding his lower body against the blanket.

Kun wouldn't blame him.

But either way, Leo doesn't do anything until Kun says, "Yes."

Kun's naked before he has a chance to even try to help Leo, though Leo shows a considerable amount of care in the removal of his clothes, and the garments all stay in one piece. Leo's socks are discarded as an afterthought--almost in irritation--and then they're both completely bare, their scents mingling around them and causing Kun to tremble with need.

Kun's not ashamed of his nakedness, but he knows what he must look like. His nipples are tight and furled across his chest, while his cock is plumped up and bobbing against his stomach. That's not even mentioning the way his inner thighs are shiny and sticky when he spreads them open.

Leo stands there, motionless again like he's drinking in his fill of Kun's body, and then he leans down and threads his hand into Kun's hair. Jerking Kun's head to the side, he breathes hotly over the bite mark, lashing his tongue out once again. "Mine," he rumbles possessively, and it makes the gushing between Kun's thighs increase dramatically. "Kun."

Leo's monosyllabic like some kind of caveman, having rapidly descended into something close to rut. He hasn’t fully lost himself. Not yet. But Kun can tell that it’s close.

Kun can't answer this time, barely holding onto his wits himself, his own cock dribbling and eager for Leo's touch. He's so wet now, soaking the comforter beneath him, aching inside, and feeling so *empty* as he breathes Leo into his lungs over and over.

Leo pulls Kun's hair harder, yanking his head backward until he can see Kun's eyes. "Mine!" Leo says again savagely, this time demanding for Kun to respond.

"Yours!" Kun wails, on the verge of falling apart completely now, becoming a mindless submissive creature whose only goal is to present himself and be mounted like a beast. He doesn't want that--not really. He wants to remember this, remember every single moment, every single touch and kiss and word that passes between them. "Please, alpha," he gasps, trying to display the mark on his neck the best he can and satisfy his mate. He must do enough because then Leo's on him.

Later he won't know how it happens so quickly, but Leo's somehow flipped Kun onto his hands and knees on the bed and shoved his face down into the blanket. Kun can't breathe and he doesn't even care, relishing the feeling of the cool fabric against his flushed skin, letting the hand on the back of his head anchor him as Leo moves closer between his spread legs.

Leo's other hand smooths down his spine, two fingers immediately sinking into the wetness that Kun's body has produced to accommodate him. Fuck, Kun shouldn't be this wet outside of his heat, but he's dripping--his body reacting to his alpha and doing what it needs to ensure their mating is completed. And Kun should be in pain too--he was in pain when he woke up this morning--but he feels nothing but pleasure now. Everything is amazing, like lightning shooting through his veins, and he hopes it never stops.

Leo uses a knee to widen Kun's stance, and at the same time pushes his fingers deeper and scissoring. They're practically squishing as he moves them in and out and the noises they're making are so obscene that Kun shudders at the way it makes his cock throb.

Kun has one second to think that he should be grateful that Leo's still with it enough to try to stretch him, but then those fingers are leaving his body and Leo's tongue is lapping inside him instead. "Leo!" Kun practically squeals, trying to buck back into Leo's face and finding that he's unable to due to Leo's hold on him. "Leo," he gasps, "Oh my god! Leo, Leo, Leo!"

Leo finally releases the hold on Kun's neck, but it's only so that he can dig his thumbs into the meat of Kun's ass and spread him apart. He holds him steadily and securely, refusing to move at all despite Kun's efforts. "Tastes so good--knew you would," Leo says raggedly, apparently still on the ride with him. "So fucking good, Kun. Could do this for days--eat you out over and over." He licks into Kun again, moaning as he sucks and slurps and growls at what he gets. "God, sweetheart, you're delicious--and you're all mine."

Wave after wave of pleasure roll through him. So much so that Kun loses track of how long Leo spends rimming him. All he knows is that it's long enough that Kun's slick starts leaking down his legs, and Leo's grip on his ass becomes slippery with his wet fingers. Eventually, Leo stops what he's doing only to lick down each of Kun's inner thighs, lapping up everything he can like Kun's some kind of tasty dessert. He doesn't stop there, continues down Kun's legs. "No-one will ever have you like this," Leo says viciously, sucking a mark into the back of Kun's knee like a brand. "My good little omega!"

Kun will have other marks, too, purple and blue fingerprints bruised into his ass, reddening bites scattered over his thighs, pink nail marks scratched into the back of his neck. But every single one will just be a reminder of this night--and Kun has no problem with that. "Leoooo," Kun moans, trying to twist over his shoulder and see his mate. He's shuddering with every swipe of Leo's tongue, one of his hands moving frantically over his cock in an effort to find relief as he balances on the other.

Leo pushes closer to him, heat moving into the space between Kun's legs like they're magnetized. His hands cup Kun's ass reverently, squeezing the globes and breathing hard. Then one hand slides up Kun's spine and grabs the back of his neck again to hold him steady, while the other pushes Kun's right leg up and to the side to expose his shiny entrance. He snarls something, half leaning over Kun's body with his full weight and then Kun feels Leo's lovely cock bumping against his ass.

Kun whimpers as the thick head nudges his entrance, half wondering if it'll even fit. He *wants* it, but, fuck, it's so big! He gasps as Leo moves his hips back and then forward in the mockery of a thrust, cock only prodding the rim like he's testing whether it can go in. If they weren't both so worked up, Kun would assume that Leo's teasing him--but they're both beyond that now. It's more likely that Leo's so drunk on hormones that he's having to fight to get his body to slow down.

Kun doesn't have much more time to think about that though, because then Leo's lined up properly and gradually pressing that massive cock into his willing hole. Kun screams silently, biting the sheet underneath his face, quivering as Leo sinks achingly slowly inside of him. He wants Leo to stuff him so full that Kun thinks he's going to die and go to heaven.

Leo's cock is so impossibly thick and Kun isn't sure his body will take it all as he pants and tries to stay sane. But his ass swallows Leo's cock up greedily and keeps accepting it! He tries to focus on the hand on the back of his neck, the fingernails digging into his skin, grounding him--but it's not enough as Leo keeps filling up the emptiness inside of him.

And then Kun starts to see stars in front of his eyes.

It's slowly--oh, so slowly--pushed entirely inside even though Leo's instincts must be screaming at him to complete the bond, to fuck his omega, to knot him until he's filled to the brim. Kun's instincts are certainly dominating him, and he pants and whines and cries as his vision whites out, wanting only for his alpha to warn off every other alpha once and for all that he's taken. He feels Leo settle heavily over his back, hips pressed up against Kun's ass, cock throbbing inside him as they become one.

There's a brief moment where Leo pauses, lets Kun get used to the feeling, lips kissing Kun's shoulder and breathing raggedly into his ear. Leo noses against Kun's neck, still holding him in place, arching to find the bite mark on the throat and lick at it again. "Kun?" Leo breathes like it cost him to stay sane for these last few seconds, voice tinged with *want* and Kun chokes back a sob at the way his soul leaps at the sound.

"Yes!" Kun moans.

And then Leo starts to move his hips, starts to rock as he loses himself entirely to his rut. He's dragging his cock nearly all the way out of Kun's body before thundering back in with powerful thrusts that make Kun squeal. He's biting at Kun's shoulder now, teeth locking on to muscle and breaking the skin as he growls and rumbles. Still, he rocks in and out of Kun's body, picking up speed and moving so quickly that his hipbones are probably leaving bruises as they hit against Kun's ass. The slapping of their bodies fills the air, as they roughly come together over and over again.

Kun wants to push back and meet him, wants to chase the feeling of ecstasy and lightning burning through his body, but Leo's hand is holding him down and all he can do is brace himself and take what Leo gives him. He deliriously lets himself be rammed by Leo's cock, again and again, crying out each time it hits that magical spot inside of him, and before he knows it he's spurting all over the mattress beneath them. "I--I--," he gasps, barely aware of what's happened, trying to catch his breath and failing while Leo's weight is on top of him.

Leo doesn't even stutter in his movements, fucks Kun through it and into hardness again, utterly relentless as Kun claws at the sheets and whimpers at the oversensitivity. He didn't even know his refractory period could be that quick, but in no time at all Kun is hard and dripping all over the bed again. Leo begins pounding him even more fervently then, perhaps having only been waiting for Kun to come first even while deep into rut. Each plunge strikes that perfect spot over and over and Kun can't catch his breath before the next slam.

The headboard is thumping against the wall now furiously, giving their neighbors no doubt about what they're doing, but Kun couldn't care less. He can't care about anything at the moment except for the way Leo's cock is pushing into him, and he has to fight to stay on his knees as Leo's grip on his neck tightens. The blankets are hot and wet beneath him now, soaked with his essence and their sweat and spit, dirtied even further with the few drops of blood dripping down from Kun's shoulder where Leo's teeth are still dug into his skin.

But it's all too much, too good, too everything, and Kun's cock is smashing roughly against the bed now with every movement of their bodies. He's in desperate need of relief again, and the curl of pleasure is building in his belly as he rapidly approaches his peak. He opens his mouth to ask for it, to beg his alpha for more--to send him over the edge. But Leo's strikes knowingly speed up and Kun's eyes roll up in the back of his head as his second orgasm spills out of him and adds to the mess beneath him.

Just as before, Leo fucks him through this one too.

Leo's stamina has always been impressive and it makes sense that he carries that ability over into sex. His thick ass and muscled thighs pump into Kun again and again without tiring. However, unlike before, Kun can't continue.

Not with two orgasms already wrung out of him.

Not with the hours he spent in heat the day before.

The tears start coming then too, his body finally exhausted and the pleasure threatening to turn into pain. "Le--," Kun tries to say, crying as Leo's cock pierces him a touch too hard and the momentum of the thrust clicks his teeth together. He goes limp in Leo's grip, his ass nearly numb from Leo's hipbones slamming into him, fingers curling into the blankets as he breathes quietly and waits for Leo to finish.

Thankfully Kun feels it then, just when he's about to start whimpering: Leo's movements start to slow and the knot on his cock starts to swell. Breathlessly, tears streaming down his cheeks, Kun shifts on the bed and tries to adjust his aching limbs. He knows what comes next then, but he's never felt the real thing and has no way to know what it'll be like.

If Kun were in heat, they'd have to worry about pregnancy since he's not taking suppressants meant for sexually active omegas, but as it is, outside of his cycle it's not a concern.

It doesn't mean that their hormones haven't tricked them into trying anyway.

Leo's snarling has ceased, but he still hasn't come back to himself enough to speak. He releases Kun's shoulder, licking it to soothe it, and leans his weight off him slightly. Leo gives one long deep thrust between Kun's thighs as the knot fully develops, and then he starts pushing his bulb hard against Kun's body. He huffs as he forces his knot past Kun's swollen rim into his already stuffed hole, pressing down on the back of Kun's neck when Kun yowls and tries to buck Leo off.

Kun whimpers as he feels the pressure. And then Leo's knot squeezes inside him, his body stretching in a way that hurts and feels incredibly strange and foreign. But Leo's grip is like iron, and he's unable to squirm away as his alpha *finally* knots him.

Once it's inside the pain stops and Kun moans at the *fullness*.

Leo comes as soon as he's fully sheathed, body jerking against Kun as he spills inside him. He grunts, his other hand gripping Kun's hip tightly, flooding Kun's body with his seed until he has no more to give. Spent, he loosens his hold on both Kun's neck and his hip, all signs of aggression fading although they're still locked together.

Kun shudders beneath him, utterly drained. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips while desperately wishing for water. But he couldn't move if you paid him, and from the way that Leo's slumped over his back again, he bets Leo feels the same. They stay pressed together as their hearts beat in sync, both of them coming down from the frenzied mating. Leo's knot will go down momentarily, but in the meantime, they rest.

A few minutes later, and about the third time Kun tries to find the strength to speak, he manages it. "Leo?" he whispers weakly, wondering if his alpha is still in the haze. Leo makes a questioning sound that doesn't really tell Kun much, and Kun tries again. "Leo?"

Leo huffs and starts licking Kun's shoulder. His long tongue lashes out over and over, bathing the area with his saliva like it's some sort of magical healing spit. Kun doesn't fight him on it, lets him obsessively clean the area even though it's not really helping. They'll need some sort of bandage there probably since Leo had bitten him so roughly, but... well, for the moment, Leo's constant licking does feel kinda nice.

And then--

"Kun?" Leo asks groggily, lifting his head. "Are you--?" He lifts his weight off Kun and smooths a hand down Kun's spine. He tentatively fingers the wound on Kun's shoulder and sounds dismayed. "Fucking hell, I'm so sorry!" The horror at realizing what he's done as he comes back to himself makes his knot start to deflate, and they both groan at the sensation.

"Just, easy," Kun breathes, when he feels Leo's cock start to slide out of him. "I'm alright," he murmurs to Leo, trying to head off any panicking that might start. "Just--" He moans as Leo slowly pulls out, feeling entirely empty now after being so stuffed full. "God," he gasps, legs staying splayed, feeling something start to ooze out of him. It's either his own slick or Leo's come and it just keeps dripping down his legs until he feels as though he's in a puddle.

"Kun, you... I'm sorry," Leo says, a hint of a moan in his voice. He startles Kun by tracing Kun's entrance with his fingers, pushing two fingers inside, and saying, "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I'm still all messed up. I just really want to plug you up and keep it all in there. Keep you so full of my seed--so full of me every day and every night--that you never forget me."

"Leo," Kun says, arching away from Leo's fingers, even though they follow his movements. "That is nonsensical and disgusting and--," he trails off as he feels Leo win the fight with his instincts and remove his hand. The mess starts to spill out again. "Jesus, how much did you come?" he asks as it continues to trickle out.

"Shit," Leo murmurs. "I don't know, but seeing you like this makes me want to go again." His breathing increases and his palms cup Kun's ass again, massaging gently, undoubtedly watching the way his come continues to drip out. "Oh, god, I want to rub it all over you. You're so fucking hot."

Kun groans at that idea and it seems to snap Leo out of it.

"What am I saying? Jesus," Leo mutters, letting go of Kun's ass and sitting back on his heels. "I mean, the books all say it sends you for a loop, but this is ridiculous." The bed bounces as he climbs off and then he walks around and squats down so he's at Kun's eye level. "Are you alright?" he asks, the flush painted across his cheeks giving away the fact that he's still riding high.

"You read books on this?" Kun asks as Leo reaches out and smooths hair off Kun's forehead. He licks his lips wearily and sighs when Leo continues to stroke his head. It reminds him of that night when he woke up crying and Leo gave him his sweatshirt. "Mmm, keep doing that."

Leo obeys, sinking to his knees and gently moving his hand over Kun's head. "Well, I thought maybe one day we'd--" he says, sounding embarrassed. His cheeks turn redder. "I've always prided myself on my control, you know? Made sure that I never allowed my instincts to take over completely. It took a lot of effort, but I never wanted to be some mindless brute that fell into rut every time I got a whiff of an omega. So yeah, I read all the books and learned everything I could about how to prevent that. It's why the fight and what I did to Masche surprised me so much... I thought I was strong enough."

"You're plenty strong, Leo," Kun says, so in love with this man. He imagines a teenage Leo pouring over literature for hours in between training, studying how to become a better alpha. "I mean, even with the bond pushing you, you stayed *with* me for so long--"

Leo interrupts him. "Kun! Jesus Christ, your shoulder is dripping blood because I bit you like I was some kind of fucking animal!" His eyes are bright with something that might be tears and he shakes his head. "I'll do better," he promises, thumb smoothing across Kun's cheek. "It won't happen again."

"Leo," Kun starts, wanting to say that it's fine, but he changes his mind and lets it go knowing that Leo is not going to be swayed and now is not the time to try to force the issue. "Alright," he says quietly. "Alright." He licks his lips again and swallows roughly. "Can you grab me a drink?"

"Absolutely," Leo says, bouncing up with more energy than he should have after such a bout of rigorous sex. He strides over to the little refrigerator, uncaring of his nudity or the way his skin is glistening with the remnants of their activities. He returns with a red Gatorade and helps Kun sit up and take a few sips. "Tell me what to do," Leo says after, his hair spiked up in all directions. "What do you need?"

Kun thinks about the way his shoulder is stinging, but a quick glance downward at himself makes him switch around his priorities. "Shower," Kun says with emphasis, making a face at the disgusting blanket and the puddle between his thighs. "Yes," he says emphatically. "I need to be clean." He flicks his eyes at Leo, appreciative as always, but also noting Leo's in a similar boat. "You too."

Leo makes sure that Kun's holding the Gatorade securely and then walks off to the bathroom to turn the water on.

Kun chugs about half of the sports drink while Leo's gone, in desperate need of replenishing his fluids. His stomach growls and he thinks half-heartedly about how he was on his way to get food before he tripped over Leo in the hallway. Still, shower first, he thinks as Leo returns.

"Can you stand?" Leo asks, running a hand through his hair while he eyes Kun doubtfully. And when Kun shifts his legs over the bed and winces, Leo shakes his head. "Okay, stop, enough of that." He leans down and somehow scoops Kun up into his arms bridal style, staggering only the tiniest bit as he adjusts to the weight and they almost fall onto the other bed.

Kun yelps in surprise and drops his drink, knowing that it spills all over onto the carpet behind him. He throws his arms around Leo's neck to keep his balance. "You fucking idiot! You can't carry me--I weigh more than you!" he protests as Leo carries him to the bathroom and nearly careens into the mirror on the wall. "For God's sake, just put me down before you kill us both."

"Fuck you," Leo laughs, nearly slipping on the bathmat before placing Kun safely down on the ground. He holds Kun up against the shower door, reaching in with one hand to check the water, and then slowly maneuvering them into the stall. It really wasn't ever meant for two people, so it's a tight squeeze, but all that means is that they have to be very close together.

And neither of them has a problem with that.

Kun stands there with his eyes closed and just lets the hot water stream down over him while Leo grips his hips and keeps him upright. It feels fucking amazing, the heat soaking into his muscles and easing tension he didn't even know he had. It goes a long way in soothing the aches he's feeling both inside and out. That's to say nothing about the way it's washing off the mess smeared across his body.

Leo helps get rid of it, though he must be tired and aching too--albeit in a different way. He's found Kun's travel body wash and a washcloth, and he's running it over Kun's chest slowly, and then his belly, and then lower, gently over his cock and down between his thighs. When Leo finishes cleaning the front, he moves around Kun and starts the whole process over again. Kun hums tiredly, arms bracing himself against the tile as Leo methodically wipes every bit of Kun's body from his ass to his legs to his toes.

Kun feels Leo's hands then instead of the cloth, and he opens his eyes to see that Leo's fingers are trailing over every mark that Leo'd left on his skin. The bite marks are inspected first, with particular attention paid to their bonding mark on his throat--and there's a bit of silly alpha pride in that glance if Kun reads him right. The mood changes then. Leo's hands then shake with guilt as he checks the vicious bite on his shoulder, and Kun knows that Leo was right: such a thing will never happen again.

Truthfully, Leo's control is already phenomenal and Kun's never heard of an alpha staying sane during mating for the first time, so he in no way blames Leo for what happened. And up until Leo'd made that promise, Kun had fully expected Leo to fall into rut during his heat too--just as any alpha would during an omega's heat. But now? Kun can tell that Leo's determined to never again lose himself entirely.

And Kun would never bet against Leo.

The fingerprints bruised into his hips are traced next, followed by the ones on his thighs, and lastly the vivid mark Leo branded onto the back of his knee. Kun stares down at Leo's dark hair through his lashes as the water rains down around them, wondering how he got this lucky, as his mate gently caresses each hickey and scratch and mark that he's left.

When their fingertips start to prune, Kun turns off the water. They stand there for a moment, in the stall, just staring at each other as the steam billows up around them. It's so strange to think that everything has changed for them now and their life will never be the same.

No, it won't be the same, thinks Kun as he watches a droplet of water slide down Leo's nose and fall to the tiled floor--it'll be better.

"Tell me you love me," Leo whispers, eyes on Kun's. He's soaking wet, strands of hair plastered to his forehead, and nipples pebbled across his chest. The tattoos on his forearm catch the light, and the colors of the flowers stand out brightly against his white skin. That's not even mentioning that Leo's lovely cock is half hard down between his powerful thighs. Kun admires the curve of his ass and can't help thinking that he looks like he's carved out of marble--like he's some kind of Greek statue you'd see in a museum.

Leo's gorgeous.

"I love you," Kun whispers back, achingly happy to see Leo break out into a brilliant smile--dimples and all. It makes his heart skip a beat because he's so overwhelmed with love for Leo and now they're going to spend the rest of their lives together. And while they stand there, smiling at each other like idiots, he...

He feels arousal curl into his belly again.

How the hell he can be ready to go again, he has no fucking idea. He seriously can't fucking believe it. His blood quickens and the rest of his body responds instantaneously. Leo notices--Kun can tell--but despite his own urges he clearly isn't going to act on it.

So Kun does.

He takes the lead for once. Despite his fatigue, despite his hunger, he takes Leo by the hand. Linking their fingers, he draws Leo behind him and they leave the bathroom to head back to the bed. They pad in bare feet across the carpet, ignoring the way they're dripping water everywhere.

There's no point in drying off.

Now that they've properly completed the bond, their body chemistry has adjusted to instinctually recognize each other as being one half of the other. And while Kun will always probably have some reaction to Leo's scent, he won't get weak-kneed in the same way he used to. (Except during his heat, but that's a completely different situation of course.)

What this means is, this time, they don't come together in a mindless rush. This time, it's slow and sweet.

They aren't alpha and omega. They're just Leo and Kun.

This time they're making love, facing each other as they both prefer. Kun is still on his back on top of the sheets (after the top blanket was stripped off hastily), but his arms are wrapped around Leo's shoulders and his legs around Leo's hips. And Leo's cradling him close as if he's something precious. It's heaven, and it feels like the choirs of angels are singing. When they come together--when Leo presses inside him once more--it's like they're the perfect fit.

Leo tells him so too.

In between kisses.

In between whispers about how good Kun is. About how beautiful he is. About how much Leo loves him and will always love him. There are countless promises of faithfulness and trust and honesty. Leo's hands are soft and gentle, touching Kun with such wonder and awe and genuine astonishment like he still can't believe that Kun is his now. His fingers trace Kun's brow, his cheekbones, his jaw, following the same path with his lips as he murmurs over and over again how lucky he is that Kun's chosen him.

Kun can only respond with his own declarations and promises of love. He isn't shy with his compliments for Leo, either, making sure his mate knows how special he really is--god of football, aside. He can't hide his blush through any of this and he finds he doesn't want to. He never wants to hide anything from Leo ever again, he thinks, as he tips his head back and lets Leo plant kisses all down his throat. Leo pays special attention to their bond mark, licking and nibbling until Kun's mewling with pleasure.

Leo laughs then, but it's that soft laughter that Kun loves. That laughter that so few get to really hear.

Kun hopes he gets to hear it a lot more now.

No. He'll *make sure* he hears it a lot more now.

Even the way Leo's mouth descends onto Kun's nipple is somehow gentle and light, the suckling so leisurely wonderful that Kun thinks they could just stay there like that forever. Fuck Argentina, fuck Manchester City and Barcelona... Leo's mouth is hot and wet, his talented tongue teasing the little bud into hardness with glee. Kun can only arch into that mouth as Leo begins switching between them, gnawing at them playfully.

At the same time, Leo's heavy palm wraps around Kun's cock. He begins jerking him off in time to the thrusts of his hips, letting his thumb spread over the wetness of the head and smiling against Kun's skin when he hears the resulting gasp. And they're in no hurry now, so Leo explores Kun thoroughly, noting his reactions to every twist of his wrist, to every flick of his tongue.

Kun knows he's doing it, knows that Leo's so methodical about everything and that this is no exception--but he can't seem to care much--especially since it sends him over the edge for the third time. Leo works him through it eagerly, swallowing his cries with his kisses, speeding up his own thrusting instinctually.

When Leo knots Kun and spills inside him again, the two of them shudder in unison, so unbelievably sated.

******

When they exit later in search of much-needed food, Leo's borrowed one of Kun's t-shirts since he pretty much destroyed his own and hadn't brought any luggage with him. Kun's not wearing Leo's sweatshirt, but this time he's wearing something better for everyone to see: the bond mark on his neck. The bite is still red, bruising blue and purple around the indents from Leo's teeth, and a huge warning to everyone that the omega Kun Agüero is now *very much* taken. That's not to mention the way he's drenched in Leo's pheromones, with every inch of him inside and out now covered in Leo's scent in a way that cannot be mistaken as anything else.

Leo's shoes are now set neatly next to the door and his leather jacket--while incredibly crinkled--is folded in half beside them. There's also a big 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their door. Leo steps into the shoes and leaves the jacket for later, muttering something about leaving a big tip for housekeeping. Kun just laughs.

Heads turn as they walk to the cafeteria--Russians and Argentines alike--and Kun blushes at the gasps and winks and elbowing amongst the throng.

Nicolás is nodding like he always knew it would happen, while Chiquito and Éver are grinning proudly. Masche's got a black eye which Kun suspects is Leo's doing, but that doesn't stop him from rolling it as he goes back to eating his cereal. Ángel laughs with delight and nudges Paulo. And when Paulo's mouth drops open in shock, Kun lets his arm settle around Leo's waist and pretends he isn't secretly thrilled to stick it to that bitch--

Leo's lips twist up knowingly, but then he's kissing Kun and his thumb grazes the bite on Kun's neck and-- Well, Kun finds that he has more important things to think about.

Now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean? I think it's ok?
> 
> Anyways, I love Kunessi. And once again, this is a fic I started years ago that I was able to come back to and finish, so I'm very happy about that.


End file.
